Never Play With Fire
by Crazy Mongoose
Summary: Kurama finally confesses his love to Hiei but does the youkai love him back? Will Kurama's love destroy the perfect partnership or take their friendship to the next level? And is the infamous Kitsune dying? read on to find out! Warning YAOI!
1. Chapter One

Chapter One  
  
A/N I'm not sure this will be any good but it's worth a try right? Also I have a title in mind but I'm not sure about it yet.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Yu Yu Hakusho Characters.duh. I also do not own the song "I Don't Wanna Miss a Thing." Aerosmith and Linda Perry do.  
  
I was sitting up on the stage singing, my emerald eyes darting back and forth.  
Where is he? I wondered. I had seen him in this club many times, hidden from most eyes at a dark corner table. He would come and watch me sing but son after the song finished he would disappear.  
The music started up slowly, the violins playing a sad love struck melody. My eyes flicked one last time to his table before I started to sing.  
  
"I could stay awake just to hear you breathing,  
  
Watch you smile while you are sleeping,  
  
While you are far away and dreaming,  
  
I could spend my life in this sweet surrender,  
  
I could stay lost in this moment forever,  
  
Where a moment spent with you is a moment I treasure,  
  
I don't want to close my eyes, I don't want to fall asleep,  
  
Cause I miss you baby, And I don't want to miss a thing,  
  
Cause even when I dream of you, the sweetest dream will never do,  
  
I still miss you baby and I don't want to miss a thing  
  
Lying close to you feeling your heart beating,  
  
And I wondering what you are dreaming,  
  
Wondering if it's me you are seeing,  
  
Then I kiss your eyes and thank god we're together,  
  
I just want to stay with you in this moment forever and forever forever  
  
I don't want to close my eyes, I don't want to fall asleep,  
  
Cause I miss you baby, And I don't want to miss a thing,  
  
Cause even when I dream of you, the sweetest dream will never do,  
  
I still miss you baby and I don't want to miss a thing  
  
And I don't want to miss one smile,  
  
I don't want to miss one kiss,  
  
I just want to be with you right here with you,  
  
Just like this, I just want to hold you close,  
  
I feel your heart so close to mine  
  
And just stay here in this moment,  
  
For all of the rest of time  
  
I don't want to close my eyes, I don't want to fall asleep,  
  
Cause I miss you baby, And I don't want to miss a thing,  
  
Cause even when I dream of you, the sweetest dream will never do,  
  
I still miss you baby and I don't want to miss a thing"  
  
That's when I saw him. He was sitting in the corner watching the whole time. His red eyes were large with surprise and confusion. He had found the obvious reason why I had chosen this song. He knew I was singing it to him and that I had meant every word.  
Then he ran out as fast as he possibly could.  
Running backstage, I took the back exit and chased after the fire demon.  
"Hiei! Hiei, would you please wait up?! Hiei!" I yelled until he stopped in a secluded alley.  
"What do you want from me fox?" He asked angrily, looking up at me with those burning red eyes.  
"I just-I mean I wanted to tell you.Hiei can I ask you something?" I questioned a little out of breath.  
"I can tell that no matter what I say, you are going to ask me anyway so you might as well." He answered me, annoyed.  
"Have you ever loved someone? I don't mean love like how you love Yukina," at this he glared at me, "I mean love like you never want to let that person go. Love like you'd give your life for them?"  
He got a wounded look on his face, like I had dragged up an ancient memory he had buried deep in his heart. In a tiny voice, barely above a whisper he answered, "Yes."  
Taking a large breath I prepared to tell him something that I had hidden for four long years. "Well Hiei I love someone like that too. Hiei, I love you like that."  
  
A/N Ha-ha you got to wait till I can think of the next chapter and write it down ha-ha! 


	2. Chapter Two

Chapter Two  
  
A/N I wanted to thank Anna for reading this. Thanks.  
  
Disclaimer: right now I own my numb toes.  
  
*Kurama's POV*  
  
Hiei stared at me with wide eyes for what seemed forever. I could feel the tears coming to my eyes as he stared silently.  
"Hiei will you say something?!"  
"How could you be so stupid? You've lived in this Ningenkai for way too long if you think you love me! Kurama how could be such a total and complete idiot?! Why would I love you?!" By this time he was yelling at the top of his lungs. His red eyes burned with emotions and what almost looked like hatred.  
"I'm sorry Hiei, you're right. Stupid me huh?" I said as I started to walk away. I was biting my lip to keep the tears from running down my cheeks.  
"Stupid Kitsune thinking you loved me. What an idiot." He said, walking slowly behind me, making sure not to get closer the two feet.  
Suddenly, I turned on my heels, full of rage. "If you don't love me, why are you following me home?! Go away Hiei!" I shouted into the fire demons face, surprising him.  
Then he turned and walked back down the alley, not looking back once. It was when he disappeared I realized I had yelled at him.  
"Hiei come back I didn't mean it!" I yelled weakly, not knowing if I should try to follow him or not. I decided against it and walked the rest of the way home  
  
I wasn't surprised when I walked home to an empty house. Mother had been gone a lot between work and her new boyfriend, Greg. Sure enough as I walked over to the kitchen counter there laid a note saying-  
Suiichi,  
Gone to Greg's for dinner and dancing. Won't be home till later. There's left overs in the fridge!  
Love you,  
Shiori ^_^  
  
Well at least one of us was out having a good time. Walking over to the fridge I started to make myself some dinner.  
  
*Hiei's POV*  
  
How could I have been so stupid?! It was my one chance to tell him how I felt and I blew it. He's not the idiot I am! I thought all this while banging my head against the wall in Yusuke's room. I've had to sleep in Yusuke's room for three nights in a row because it's so cold out and he lives closer then Kurama. Well anyways so I was sitting in Yusuke's room after I had left Kurama in the alley, banging my head on the wall when Yusuke walked in.  
"Hey Hiei, I can see you're mad so I'm just gunna tell you. My mothers kicking you out because she doesn't really think you're safe and all that so go try Kuwabara's house or some thing ok man? I'm sorry to load this on you when you're having a bad day. Maybe Kurama will let you spend the night with him?"  
At the mention of the Kitsunes name I looked up sharply. Yusuke looked back with an air of sympathy around him as he stared back at me. He held my stuff out to me which I quickly grabbed away.  
"Well you're welcome back any time my moms gone ok Hiei? Later." Yusuke said as I jumped out his window and on to the street. Sighing I walked off into the darkness not knowing where to go.  
  
*Kurama's POV*  
I woke up on the couch, the T.V. on a discovery channel program and a T.V. dinner in my lap. Groaning, I yawned and threw the dinner away. That's when I heard it. A small tapping sound. At first I just thought one of the tree branches was hitting a window but then I heard someone yell "Open up you idiot!"  
"Hiei?!" I yelled opening my living room window wide enough so he could jump in. It was freezing outside and raining on top of that so Hiei was pacing back and forth in my living room, desperately trying to warm up. Now if you saw this you would laugh just as hard as I did.  
"Oh shut up fox it isn't that funny!" He snapped which did make me shut my mouth.  
"You're right Hiei, I'm sorry. Do you want a blanket? You look frozen." I asked, starting to get worried if he could get sick from the weather.  
"Yeah a blanket would be nice." He mumbled as he rubbed his arms, trying to jump-start his circulation again.  
I ran upstairs to the linen closet to get him a blanket. When I came back down I saw him curled up on the couch fast asleep.  
"Good night Hiei." I whispered, turning off the T.V. and throwing the blanket over him. Lying down at the other end of the couch I fell asleep wondering how I would explain this to my mother.  
  
A/N getting lazy and need to go watch YYH! 


	3. Chapter Three

A/N Wow I feel happy! Kurama and Hiei are going to be in the next episode of YYH! If any of you are wondering what time it got moved to it is now on Cartoon network on Saturday nights at 11:30 p.m. And you all better watch it lol!  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own my numb toes anymore! I'm wearing socks!  
  
*hiei's pov*  
  
I woke up the next morning, not exactly sure where I was. I looked at my surroundings and found myself to be lying on Kurama's living room couch. Kurama had fallen asleep on top of me, his head on my chest and his arms wrapped around my waist. I sat up slowly, as to not wake him and shifted so his head was in my lap. He looked so peaceful laying there, his eyes shut tight and his mouth open just a little bit.  
  
As I watched him I thought about what he had said the day before. When he told me he loved me.why didn't I tell him how I felt? Am I scared? Am I afraid to admit that I have feelings and emotions even to the people I am closest to? Sighing I looked back down on Kurama but now he stared back up at me, a light blush across his cheeks.  
  
"I'm sorry Hiei I must have fallen asleep." He said with a kind smile as he sat up and yawned. His hair was a mess hanging around his shoulders but even then he looked ok. His green eyes were bright yet behind the kindness there lay a deep pain.  
  
"Hiei is something wrong? You're staring at me." His gentle voice awoke me from my thoughts as I shook my head and scowled.   
  
"It's nothing you need to concern yourself with fox." I said, getting up off his couch and stretching. "Don't you have to go to the school thing today?"  
  
"Well no Hiei, I don't go to school on Saturdays." He answered simply, standing up. Walking into the next room he called, "Would you like something to eat?"  
  
I followed him into the kitchen and look up into his eyes. "No I'm going out. Don't expect me back anytime soon." I said while I turned and walked out the door. As soon as I was out of sight from his house I broke into a blind run. I had just realized what I had seen in his eyes. I had seen pain that came from the very depths of his kitsune heart. Pain that I had caused him. Pain that I wanted to make him forget.   
  
I stopped running then and looked back towards his house. Maybe I could make him forget his pain. Maybe I could be the one to make him happy. Maybe I could be there for him day and night and make him feel wanted. Sighing, I started to run back toward his house.  
  
*Kurama's POV*  
  
"Don't expect me back anytime soon." With those words Hiei walked out the back door. I sighed heavy heartedly and walked upstairs to my room. Sitting down on my desk I looked at the three pictures of the people closest to me. The first picture was taken of my mother when I was only seven in human form. She was watching me play in the park and her mouth was wide with laughter.  
  
The second picture was of my step-brother. It was his most recent school picture and he looked absolutely miserable. His face had a fake smile stamped on it when his eyes were saying "I want out of this place."  
  
The final picture was a picture Koenma had taken of Yusuke, Botan, Keiko, Kuwabara, Hiei and I. Hiei wasn't meant to be in the picture but at the last second I had pulled him in. His fiery eyes stared up at me with curiosity and confusion. Looking closer at the picture I noticed he looked hurt. Had he been angry that I had pulled him into the picture?   
  
Shaking my head I cleared my thoughts. "I might as well clean up the house before mother gets home." I spoke out loud, making a list of things I had to do before my mother arrived.  
  
*hiei's pov*  
  
I ran up to his front door and grasped the handle. I was about to let myself in when I started to think. Maybe I wasn't doing the right thing. Maybe Kurama had changed his mind and doesn't love me anymore. "Oh well I had come back, I might as well go through with it," I thought to myself. Sighing, I pushed open the front door and entered the house.   
  
"Kurama I need to speak with you!" I yelled, hoping the fox had heard.   
  
"Yes Hiei?" He answered right behind me. His hair was still messy but it was pulled back into a long tail.   
  
"Umm.well.about what you said yesterday in the alley."  
  
His eyes flashed when I mentioned it. I guess I had hurt him more then I thought. "Hiei think nothing of it. Forget I even said it. I just hope it won't ruin our friendship." He said this sadly yet simply. It was as though he wanted to forget he said it too.  
  
"No it's not that it's just.well. I lied to you yesterday. I've been lying to you for the past four years." I bit the inside of my lip nervously. I wasn't sure how he would comprehend this.   
  
"Hiei what do you mean you've been lying? What are you talking about?" His eyes shone glossy with tears. He was thinking I had been lying about being his friend. He was scared I was going to leave him forever.  
  
"Kurama.I was lying yesterday when I said I didn't love you. I was lying those four years saying I didn't love you. The truth is that I do." By now I was biting my lip so hard that it was starting to bleed. Kurama just stood there staring wide eyed at me like a little kid who stares at something shiny. Then dropping everything he was holding he hugged me and set his head on my shoulder. At first this really surprised me but then I put my arms around his waist and hugged him back. "Stupid Kitsune."  
  
A/N awww how cute.Yeah I just realized I COULD end my story here.too bad I don't want to! 


	4. Chapter Four

A/N Hey I am back with the fourth chapter! It's not much.well.actually how do I know? I haven't started writing it yet.well. by the time you read this it'll be written. Gahhh ok enough confusion huh? Look for your author name below.I wrote comments to all my reviewers because you all deserve to be talked to!  
  
Sotianiya- *sticks tongue out* well if you don't like the pairing don't read it! Yeesh no need to be rude.*uses your flame to eat a smore* Also I kind of pity you.so many people said mean things about you in their reviews because you were mean enough to flame my story when you never had to read it.  
  
Red_07- yeah I know it was short and I apologize. I'm lazy tehe ^-^! Thankies for thinking that it is good.so far mwaha! Thanks for the review!  
  
Kittengrl39- Yay you gave me 2 reviews! I feel so special.lol yeah I AM scary. Anyways thank you for telling Sotianiya off for me! That was so cool of you.and your right they shouldn't have read it if they don't like yaoi! Thanks for reviewing!  
  
FireFox-Chan- Hey! *waves* Lol I'm such a weirdo.but that's alright. Anyways thankies for liking my story! You're right they probably do need reading classes! Thanks for the review!  
  
KatyFoxDemon2- Tehe I have a friend named Katie.lol anyways! You love my story? O.O.*jumps up and down screaming happily* THANK YOU! *calms down* thank you. I WILL update.well.obviously!  
  
Yugijouoh- *stares at you* I.must.bow.down.*bows in front of you* I grovel at your feet...I am at your mercy! You are the master of KuramaxHiei ficcies! *stands up* Ok honestly you ARE my number one favorite author! *gets really hyper* wow you reviewed my itty bitty story three times! I feel SO honored.*screeches happily then calms down* ok sorry.I'm just REALLY proud that you reviewed my story. I mean I've read all your yu yu hakusho stories and I loved them all and.whoa.you actually reviewed! I feel so happy! *breathes slowly* ok.must calm down.tehe Atsuko IS smart.she kicked Hiei out.poor Hiei. Ok I gotta wrap this up otherwise this will al be an author note! Thankies for reviewing!  
  
Bara-aoi- Wow no one wants me to end...I feel so good inside lol! Thankies for the review I really appreciate all these nice comments!  
  
Youkai Master Kurama- Wow.cool name lol. Yeah you like my fluffers story? Thankies! ^-^ I WILL continue.right about now!  
  
On with the fic!  
  
*kurama's pov*  
  
Hiei wrapped his arms around my waist carefully and sighed. I could feel him start to relax when I pulled away a little bit and looked into his burning eyes.  
"Hiei do you really love me?"  
He looked at me curiously, trying to read my thoughts. "Yes fox, why?"  
"Oh because if you didn't really mean it, you'd probably get pretty mad if I did this." I pulled him close and kissed him softly on the lips. At first he was surprised but then ever so slowly he started to kiss back. The kiss started growing more passionate with each second when.  
"Hey Kurama is it ok if I crash here tonight?!" Yusuke walked in the front door and looked right at us. Immediately Hiei shoved me aside and I fell flat on my back.  
"Oh, Hello Yusuke! Yes you can stay here as long as you like..." I said, trying desperately to stand up and not blush. I failed miserably as I felt the hotness come to my cheeks.  
"Whoa you guy's weren't really.you weren't just...were you two just kissing?!" Yusuke obviously was pretty upset at what he had just seen. I opened my mouth to explain but Hiei's hand to my stomach shut me up.  
"No Yusuke I was showing Kurama a new move to use in battle. You really do need to keep your mind out of the gutters. It must come from hanging out with the maggot so much." Hiei had answered so calmly and coldly that I figured anyone would believe his excuse.  
"Yeah ok.heh heh you guys kissing? I must need more sleep right Kurama?" Yusuke asked my, slapping my shoulder jokingly.  
"Yeah.more sleep." I smiled weakly as I showed Yusuke the room he could stay in.  
  
Later that night while I was lying in my bed, Hiei walked in.  
"Hey, Urameshi's asleep so I figured I would come in and talk." He walked over to the end of my bed and sat down. Looking around my room he smiled. "You could never guess the renowned Youko Kurama lived here. This room looks like any other ningen room." He snickered as he looked over at me.  
"Yeah, I guess you're right. If people knew I was here though, I'd probably be dead by now." I answered him, laughing softly. I looked back at him and saw his eyes flicker with pain. He was scared that I would be found. Smiling apologetically I whispered, "But no one would ever find me."  
Smiling, a little I could tell he felt better. "Yeah you're right.you've been in hiding for 16 years and they haven't got you yet, right?" At this he chuckled, which is a very odd thing to hear. He crawled toward me and planted a kiss on my cheek. "Night fox," He said, collapsing next to me on the bed.  
"Good night Hiei." Turning off the light, I wrapped my arms around him and fell asleep.  
  
*hiei's pov*  
  
I woke up with the sun shining in my eyes.all three of them. Moaning, I felt around on the floor for my headband which had fallen off during the night. Finding it, I re-wrapped it around my forehead and opened my eyes. Yet again, I had forgotten about falling asleep at Kurama's house. Turning over, I saw Kurama's head on the pillow next to me, his mouth moving slightly as if he were talking. With a grin I sat up and tapped his shoulder.  
"Fox? Hey.Kurama? Wake up.KURAMA!" I rolled his head back and forth until his green eyes opened.  
"Hmm? Oh Hiei, did you need something?" His eyes were only half open and his hair was yet again tangled around his shoulders. There was a slight grin on his face as he looked at me.  
"No, just trying to remind you that Urameshi is here and if he walks in it'll be harder to make an excuse this time."  
Blushing, Kurama sat up immediately. The covers slid off him and for the first time I noticed he wasn't wearing a shirt. Also for the first time I noticed how fine toned his muscles were.  
"Hiei? You're staring again." Kurama's words woke me out of my state and I scowled which made him laugh. "This is going to be a long day isn't it?" He chuckled. I just nodded back., smiling back up at his cheery face.  
Standing up, he walked over to his closet to find some clothes. "I guess I'll have to find something for you to wear to Hiei. I mean you can't wear that every day can you?"  
I shrugged. I had always worn the same thing. Clothes had never really made a difference to me but if it was what my kitsune wanted. "I guess we will have to find some."  
Grinning over his shoulder he nodded, as if making a mental note to do the preceding. Then suddenly his eyes glazed over and the quirky grin left his face.  
"Kurama?" I asked, worried.  
Kurama started swaying in place. His eyes looked at me, lost and scared. Then he fell over, unconscious.  
  
A/N Dun dun dun! What has happened to our poor Kurama? I know! He.ok I can't tell! You'll just have to wait for the next chapter ok? Keep up the lovely reviews! 


	5. Chapter Five

A/N Wow you guys really reacted fast to Kurama 'falling unconsciously to the floor." Anyways you all thought I'd let something bad happen to that sexy Kitsune? WRONG! Well actually...maybe you're right. Mwaha read on! Also I'm sorry I had no thank yous in this chapter. I'll make it up next chapter honest!  
  
*hiei's pov*  
  
"Kurama? Kurama!?" I screamed at my Kitsune as I jumped out of the bed and ran to where he had fallen. Quickly grabbing his wrist I checked for a pulse. His heart was barely beating.  
"Hey Hiei what was that loud ba-OH MY GOD YOU KILLED KURAMA!" Yusuke had walked into the room at that moment, cheese puffs flying out his mouth as he screamed.  
"I didn't kill Kurama you idiot! Why would I kill someone I lo- someone I trust?" I had almost let our secret slip.I had almost admitted my feelings of Kurama. Yusuke was staring at me oddly but I just scoffed. "So are we going to leave him lying here, or should we put him on the bed?"  
"Well really I think we should run really far away and hide!" Yusuke answered, a panicked look overcoming his face.  
"Why should we hide from Kurama? He's unconscious he isn't going to do anything!" Snickering at Yusuke's idiotic behavior, I turned back to Kurama. That's when I saw what Yusuke meant. Kurama was no longer the cheery red-head he had been five minutes ago. His hair had turned a bright silver color and fox ears had popped out of the top of his head. Also he now had a tail and white clothes to match.  
"Hiei, I think we should run.really fast!" Yusuke screamed in a whisper. This was the closest either of us had been to the powerful kitsune and now I was starting to think Yusuke was right. Yet I didn't want to leave my love in here alone while he was going through this transformation.  
"Yusuke, leave the room. If I need help I'll call for you. Now get out." I glared up at him coldly, persuading him to leave quicker. As soon as he left, the youko's eyes popped open. An almost sinister smile made its way onto his face.  
"It took you awhile to convince him to leave Hiei. I thought I might really fall asleep."  
My eyes nearly jumped out of my sockets as the fox sat up, leaning his weight on his strong arms. His left eyebrow rose slightly at my stunned look. "Did you think I was unable to talk? Hiei, I'm only a fox demon not an actual fox."  
At his last comment I frowned. "No fox, I'm quite aware of your ability to speak. In fact, I know you speak many tongues. Your voice just surprised me, that's all," I smirked.  
Leaning so that his lips were right by my ear he whispered, "Did you expect something else?" His voice held so much seductiveness I could feel myself unable to sit up very much longer. I felt very much like I should melt down into a puddle at his feet.  
"N-no, it just surprised me," I mumbled as forcefully as I could. Obviously my force wasn't enough to persuade this Kitsune.  
"I know how you're feeling Hiei. I can feel your soul giving itself over to me. I can read your thoughts in your eyes," his hot breath pouring in my ear he added finally, "And I know what you want."  
His last statement sort of scared me. I backed off a bit which made him frown and sit in a normal position. "I don't know what you're talking about Kurama."  
His eyes glowered at the mentioning of his human halves name. "Hiei, why do you bring him up at a time like this? I only have so long in this human world, why waste my precious time on him!?" Sighing, he tried to calm himself. Slowly he started again. "Hiei, would you like to know a secret?" Meekly, I nodded my head. "Kurama isn't going to be here very much longer. As soon as I have all my strength back, I will take over his body and he will no longer exist! Soon Hiei, so soon it will just be you and me."  
Those words hit me like bricks. Kurama, gone? Why would Youko take away my sweet and innocent Kurama? "What do you mean gone? What are you going to do to him?" My voice shook slightly as I spoke. This new love I felt.it made me weak! Then why did I like it so much? I love power not weakness! Frowning, I looked upon the Kitsune with curiosity.  
"I will destroy him from the inside. It will start with little things like him fainting. Then he'll be unconscious for longer periods of time. Then he'll grow thinner and his face will begin sinking in. Soon enough he'll be a walking skeleton and he'll die. Once he is dead I, Youko, will arise from his ashes and live on!" Youko's malicious eyes burned with the thought of my fox dead. "Hiei once this little Kurama is out of my way I can have whatever I want. Including you." At this he smiled viciously.  
He was going to kill Kurama. My head was screaming questions but not one would process. I could just incoherently mumble random things, sounding like an insane idiot. The one thought that was processing was "Kurama's going to die."  
  
Suddenly Youko stood up. His smile turned quickly into a frown as his hair started turning a deep ruby red. Looking upon me he mumbled a quick warning. "I'll be back Hiei. I'll be back sooner then you know!" With that said he collapsed to the floor.  
A light glow surrounded him as the transformation back into his human form took place. My red headed friend lie on the ground, his green eyes shut tightly and a cold sweat breaking across his perfect skin. Kneeling near him, I took his head in my lap and sighed. "Kurama you have to make it. You have to promise me you won't let Youko kill you. Do you promise?" I knew it was weird for me to talk to a sleeping person.  
He rolled over in my lap, grabbing my hand and whispered, "I promise."  
  
A/N awww how sweet! Ok so let's see Youko wants to kill Kurama...*slaps youko* bad bad foxy! Anyways will Youko's plan succeed? Will Kurama be locked into the darkness of death? Find out by reading on! If the next chapters up push the button that says forward or whatever! If the next chapter is not yet up push the review button! If you review I will...umm.I will.I'll give you all a cookie and a thank you in the next chapter! 


	6. Chapter Six

A/N Ok wow.I have to say something! I have to thank everyone who ahs read this story so far because chapter five had been up for less then 24 hours and already got 12 reviews! Now honestly I don't know if that's good or not but it makes me REALLY proud of my little story here! So here's my thank you to those reviewers! If I missed your name tell me in a review or an e-mail! My address is Snoopie391@aol.com or MissingLink391@yahoo.com Thank you all so much! (Also these reviewers are only people who reviewed within the 22nd and the 29th.)  
  
Little-Shippo-Chan - Wow you reviewed my story a LOT of times! Thank you so much! I watch Yu Yu Hakusho every Saturday too lol! It IS one of the greatest shows of all time! Tonight's episode is "The Beasts of Maze Castle." A very good one in my opinion. You are also one of the people who reacted quickly to Kurama fainting. Believe me it was hard for me to type! *cries* Well yes slapping Youko helped but.*points at Youko who is holding a rose menacingly over my head* scary eh? Oh well here's your cookie! *hands you cookie*  
  
Topazkitsune- Thank you for reviewing! I wouldn't let this story fall with everyone telling me to update so here's a chapter for you! ^-^ Also here is a cookie for reviewing! *hands you cookie*  
  
Katyfoxdemon2- Hello! You are one of my best friends so it was nice to get a review from you! I don't know exactly why I don't call his human form Suiichi.hmm might as well start now! Thankies so much for the review! Here's your cookie! *hands you cookie*  
  
Kittengrl39- *melts into a puddle at youko's feet* hmmmm youko! ^-^ I agree no one can resist his foxy charm! Yes, sadly Youko wishes to destroy Kurama. Poor Rama! *hugs Kurama* Kurama: eh? Me: *hugs tighter* so anyways by showing my deep love you know I won't hurt him too bad.or will I? DUN DUN DUN! *hands you a cookie for reviewing*  
  
Unknown Kitsune- Hmm is you REALLY unknown? Lol sorry I like to mess with people! Whoa you reviewed three times! Thank you! You don't want Kurama's face to sink in either eh? Well I don't want it too! I'd cry my little heart out! *looks at you on your knees begging* Ehehe wow you really want an update don't ya? *reads the reviews about reason to update and the other review saying update a billion times* Hmm.ok I'll update! *updates and hands you a cookie*  
  
Yugijouoh- Wow you are one of my bestest friends too! FWEE! *gives you a hat and cookie*Thanks for the review! I feel so proud that I have captured the feeling of cheese puffiness! *cries and bows* thank you! Thank you all! *stops* ooooookay I need to calm myself! *whispers* I think you are right...yusuke probably is behind all this somehow.*looks distant*  
  
IluvKenshinLegolas- You love Kenshin and Legolas? ME TOO! *huggles both* cute elfy ears and perty red hair! Anyways onward to the review! Yeah Hiei is a fire demon isn't he? Hmm.oh well I'm going to use an excuse and say everyone gets cold even fire demons! Lol! ^-^ well here's a cookie! *tosses you a cookie*  
  
Kaira Ameyu- I might have spelled your name wrong I'm sorry! If I don't please forgive me! K/H is my favorite pairing too! Here's a cookie for the review! *tosses cookie to ya* (Well obviously!) I am updating soon. Now.lol! Thankies so much for the review!  
  
Kari minamino- I'm so happy you like it! Thank you so much for your review! I hope you continue to love my story! Here is a cookie for reviewing *hands you cookie*  
  
OK onward to the ACTUAL chapter! (This took me a page and a half to type thank yous lol!)  
  
*Kurama's pov*  
  
I woke up on my floor, my head in Hiei's lap. Blushing, I tried to quickly sit up before he could notice. Yet as soon as I moved my head I felt a severe pain run through my skull and down my spine. Grimacing in pain I just sat still, my eyes staring up at my lovers face. He seemed so tense even as he slept. His head lolled lazily to one side while his arms gripped my body tightly, each fist holding one of my wrists.  
My eyes wandered around my room, noticing every detail. Hiei's coat was draped over my desk chair and his boots were placed by the door. I guess he was getting used to being tidy. Glancing over at the alarm clock on my nightstand, the bright red letters spelled out 7:24 a.m. Only two hours and six minutes till mother gets home.  
  
"Kurama?" Hiei's voice woke me from my wandering thoughts as I looked up into his crimson eyes. His eyelids drooped slightly from just waking up, giving him an adorable puppy look.  
Gently smiling, I rose off of his lap, kissing him on the nose. "Yes Hiei?"  
"Just making sure you were awake...that's all!" He spoke, hastily standing up. His eyes were full of worry as he looking around the room.  
"Hiei, what's wrong? Are you ok?" Yet again his blood red eyes stared into my forest green ones. His bottom lip quivered, as if itching to speak to me about something yet not daring to.  
"It's nothing Kurama. Honest. I better go make sure Urameshi's about ready to get out of your house." Quickly, he walked out my bedroom door, leaving me to my thoughts. Sighing, I went to wash away my worries with a nice hot shower.  
  
"You're kicking me out?! Did Kurama tell you to or do you just hate me Hiei? Anyways, where am I supposed to go? I can't go home.mom's creepy friends might be there!" Yusuke was screaming at me in horror as I told him to leave.  
"Yes Yusuke, I am kicking you out. Kurama has been nice enough to let scum like you sleep in his house so you should thank him by leaving early. If you aren't gone by 9:30 sharp, I will kick you out personally. And yes Urameshi, I do mean literally kick you out." Sneering, I left the boy with his mouth open in utter astonishment.  
Walking up the stairs I heard a door open. Kurama walked out of the bathroom, extremely pale. Glancing over at me, he gave a quick smile. "Oh, Hiei has Yusuke left?" His eyes looked blankly at me, waiting for an answer.  
"Yes, I just told him to leave so he should be gone within five minutes. Kurama are you ok? You're pretty pale." What was I saying? I was actually caring about how someone felt.this was just too weird! But it was Kurama and.I guess I did love him. God this whole love thing confuses me.  
"Hiei I'm fine. I just need to lie down." Suddenly Kurama fell forward. Catching him before he fell, I set him on his bed.  
"Kurama you are not ok. Just lay here ok? I'll get you.something." Sighing, I left my fox lying on the bed and ran off in search of something to help him. Running down to the kitchen, I grabbed the magical healing cream and a spoon. Then jogging back upstairs I leaned by Kurama's bedside.  
"Hiei, what are you doing?" He sat up on his bed and stared at me curiously.  
"What does it look like? I'm giving you some magical healing cream!" Taking the lid off the carton of magic cream, I shoved the spoon in. Taking out a huge spoonful I shoved it next to Kurama's face. "Eat," I ordered.  
Shoving the spoonful back down to the carton, he shook his head. Laughing he said, "Hiei that's not magical Healing cream. It's ice cream! You can have some though." He looked at me, his emerald eyes dancing.  
Ice Cream? I'd never heard such an odd sounding item. Slowly, I pulled the spoon up to my mouth and shoved it in. Instantly my tongue froze under the ice's coolness. As soon as it was gone though, I found myself taking more and more. "Hey Kurama, this stuff is ok for ningen food."  
Smiling back at me with the color back in his face he nodded, laughing. "Don't eat the whole carton silly! You'll get a stomach ache!" Still giggling he patted the seat on the bed next to him, which I hopped up onto. Grabbing a remote control, he switched on the television. Then he wrapped his arms around me and fell asleep, his cheek snuggled against my chest.  
Smirking, with one hand I fed myself ice cream and had the other hand wrapped over Kurama's shoulders. Letting out a rare little smile I thought to myself, now this is heaven.  
  
A/N yeah Hiei Heaven now! Not when Kurama dies! .Kurama? Die...*cries insanely* ok must get a grip! Anyways sorry it took so long to make such a crappy chapter! Times flying by! Bye bye...oh and please review! 


	7. Chapter Seven

A/N ok sorry there are no thank yous this time! Just a handful of cookies! *throws you all three cookies* I really appreciate you all taking the time every week to read my story and review too. You guys have no idea how happy I am that you like my story!  
Also I am really sorry it has taken me awhile to update. I've been so busy lately with talent shows, choir concerts, school, Christmas, and Lord of the Rings. But I thank you all for being patient. So here's your reward for waiting! On to the chapter!  
  
**This chapter is dedicated to Yugijouoh for putting my story in her member profile and supporting this story since chapter one. Now when you all are done with this chapter (and reviewing^-^) go read her stories!  
  
*Shiori's pov (kurama's mom for all who do not know!)*  
  
Sliding my key into the lock, I pushed open the door to my house. It felt so good to be home again after being away for awhile. I just hoped Suiichi wasn't mad at me for staying at Greg's longer then I had intended to. He must have been worried sick.  
Setting my purse on the desk in the hall, I decided to go check on my son. Though I know he could take care of himself, I still worried like any other mother would. Except to me Suiichi was an extremely special boy. Besides being very bright, he was also very kind-hearted and polite. Not to mention handsome. I was proud to have such a good son. He'd never gotten into trouble and was a perfect angel.  
As son as I reached the top of the stairs, I put my ear to his door. I could hear the faint sounds of his T.V. Putting my hand on the door handle, I started my way into his room. "Suiichi?"  
  
What I saw was not what I had expected. Lying on the bed was my son, wrapped in another boy's arms. A boy I had never been introduced to.  
"What are you doing to my son!?" As soon as I screamed this, the boy jumped off the bed and pulled out a katana.  
"Who are you and what are you doing in this household woman?" The boy stood between my son and me, looking as protective as a mother hen with her chicks.  
"I should be asking that question. I'm his mother!" I said pointing at Suiichi's sleeping form, "And this is my house. So what are you doing here?"  
Slowly the boy sheathed his katana. Sitting down at my son's desk he looked me over carefully. Gazing over at my son he answered with caution. "I'm a friend of your son. He was ill so I came to take care of him." His stare turned upon me once more, his blazing eyes mentally burning a hole through my head.  
  
While our staring contest was going on, Suiichi awoke with a yawn. He looked over at his friend and smiled happily. Then, turned his gaze to see what the short one was staring at he gasped. "Oh, mother you're home! I see you've met Hiei." His smile quickly turned upside down and a scared look came into his eyes.  
"You could say that. Actually I didn't know his name at all. I just got home and I saw you sleeping in his arms. Suiichi, what's going on?" I was starting to get annoyed that my son was keeping a secret from me.  
"Well you see mother, I was getting worried when you didn't come home so I called Hiei and asked him to come over to give me company. I guess I just fell asleep next to him." Giving me a sincere smile he stood and walked over to me. Then, giving me a big hug he said, "I'm glad you're home though."  
Pushing him back, I looked him over. "Suiichi, you're friend said he came over because you were sick. Did he mean worried sick or physically sick?"  
  
At these words, the one called Hiei stood and spoke coldly. "I meant physically sick. You must be blind not to see how pale your son is."  
Looking at him again, I noticed the boy was right. Frowning I led him back to his bed and made him sit down. "Honey, maybe you should take it easy today. Your friend is right, you do look ill."  
Smiling gently up at me, Suiichi just nodded and laid back. Grinning back at him I addressed the boy in black. "And you, Hiei was it? Maybe you should go home. I thank you for taking care of my son, but I don't think he wants you sick too."  
Nodding he started to leave, but as soon as he took a step Suiichi sat up. "No Mother he doesn't have anywhere to go. Can he stay here.please?" Giving his best puppy dog eyes, the red head looked at me imploringly.  
Now I certainly thought my son was sick. He was asking me if he could have a strange little man who appeared out of no where live with us! But then again, the boy didn't have anywhere to go.and I would hate for one of Suiichi's friends to feels o alone. Sighing I nodded. Suiichi grinned like the Cheshire cat and pulled me into a huge embrace. "Thank you mother!"  
"Of course, but he has to sleep in the guest room. And I have to talk to him first. I want to know a little more about this boy first." Smiling back at my son I pushed him down on his bed. "Now you rest while I get to know this Hiei." Nodding, he laid back and shut his eyes.  
  
*Hiei's pov*  
  
Kissing her son on the forehead, Kurama's mom stood up and turned to me. "Let's go downstairs so we don't disturb him."  
Walking down the steps as slow as a normal human would, I tried to think about how I could answer the woman's questions. She knew nothing of the Demon world or the Spirit world. How could I explain anything? Well with lies of course but what kind of lies would this lady believe?  
  
In the living room Kurama's mother sat on the couch while I sat across her in a leather chair. The cool black fabric appealed to my tastes. Leaning back she looked me over with a smile. "So your name is Hiei. Do you have a last name?"  
Sighing, I prayed all the questions were this simple. "Yes it's Jaganshi. May I ask your full name and what I should address you by?"  
Looking slightly taken back she answered, "My name is Shiori Minamino and you may call me Ms. Minamino. How old are you Hiei?"  
"I'm seventeen. How old are you Mrs. Minamino?"  
Gasping she frowned, "Forty-six. What is your family like Hiei?"  
Glaring, I decided this woman wasn't good enough to call herself Kurama's mother. She didn't seem to like me very much, unlike Kurama who was open to anyone no matter how they acted. "I don' have a family. Only a twin sister, but she doesn't know about me."  
Immediately looking sorry, she tried to smile comfortingly. "I'm so sorry to hear that. Is it true that you don't live anywhere?"  
I nodded curtly, getting bored with this lady's questions.  
"Then you probably don't go to school either. So how did you meet Suiichi if you didn't meet at school?"  
At this question my eyes widened. What could I tell her? Oh I met your son because I decided I would rather be his ally then his enemy because he's the most powerful demon thief known to the Makai? Yeah right, that would raise way too much suspicion. "We met because he saw me on the street in the rain and he offered me your house as shelter. You were gone at the time so he let me sleep here and he fed me too. He pretty much took care of me till I was in a good condition. We've been friends since that day four years ago." Was that a good enough lie? Would she ever believe me? Maybe I shouldn't have made it sound like her son had taken a bum off the streets.too late now.  
"Well, I know you can always count on Suiichi to do the kind thing. I guess its ok with me if you wish to stay here Hiei. The guest room is down the hall, second door on the right. Get yourself situated then you can go upstairs and see Suiichi."  
Nodding, I stood up and walked down the hall and into the afore mentioned room. Its walls were painted a royal blue and the bed was rather large. There was a night stand next to the bed with a vase of violets on it. Connected to the room were a walk-in closet and a bathroom. Kurama's mother must really take guests seriously.  
  
Shrugging, I walked out of the room and back upstairs to Kurama's room. He was still lying on his bed, except his eyes were open and watching a something on T.V. It was a program on foxes, provided by National Geographic. On T.V. it was saying something about how foxes sometimes mark their mates with their teeth to show that the mate is theirs.  
Seeing me walk in, Kurama looked up and smiled. "How'd things go with my mother?" He asked, giving me a look that said something like "I'm sorry you had to go through that."  
"She interrogated me but it was to no avail. She seemed a little disappointed with my behavior. Especially when I asked her what was her age.  
"Well of course she'd think you to be rude! You never ask a woman her age Hiei!" Laughing hysterically he just shook his head. "I guess I'll have to work on your manners eh?"  
"Hn." I pulled the desk chair over by his bed and sat next to him. I gave him a quick glance and noticed he looked even paler then before. Also his eyes weren't glowing as bright as normal. Then, right while I was staring at him he fell asleep. I knew he shouldn't be tired as he had slept all night and most of the day. That could only mean he was getting weaker. And if he was getting weaker then.my Kurama was dying.  
  
A/N awwww I'm gunna cry! Anyways I wrote you guys four full pages so please be happy! Also the fact about foxes marking their prey.I have NO idea if that's true so don't go around thinking it is. I got the idea from my friend Emmafini! If you're reading this fini HI! Ok I'm alright. Well I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. Please review! 


	8. Chapter Eight

A/N *sing-song voice*I'm bbaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaack! Hello everyone and thank you yet again for reviewing! You all have yet again inspired me to write another chapter! Well actually to tell the honest truth I have no clue where I'm going with this story so get ready for a bumpy ride! Please read and enjoy (and if you enjoy, or don't, review!) Here's the chapter!  
  
Disclaimer: I own a tissue box and a string.hmm maybe I can make a swing out of it!  
  
**This chapter is dedicated to two people actually! One is Emmafini (kuramalover321) and the other is Anna (fire fairy of the prairie). They both have supported me in writing a shounen ai story!  
  
*hiei's pov*  
  
Staring at the half demon I noticed firmliar changes starting. His crimson hair starting fading to a metallic silvery color. Ears popped out of the top of his head, and he sprouted a tail. His eyes shot open to reveal their new golden color. A sardonic smile danced its way onto his face, his features growing sly.  
I frowned as the transformation completed. The full fledged Youko sat in front of me now, his gaze landing upon my face.  
"Aren't you going to welcome me back Hiei? Or are you so excited to see me that you're speechless?"  
Glaring up at him, I sneered. "No fool, I'm angered that you're back. You think I like to see you? Hn, you really are self-centered. You're probably everything Kurama isn't." I smirked back up at the fox but he just grinned back.  
"You mean strong, healthy, good-looking, intelligent." He went on to name more false attributes but I ignored him. I had to think of a way to help Kurama heal. Maybe I could make a deal with the Kitsune? He could come out once a month if he let Kurama live? I would hate it but.if it meant the difference between Kurama's life and his death, I'd do it.  
"Ok Fox I'll make a deal with you. You can come out every so often, if you let Kurama live. How about it?"  
He stared at me with those steely golden eyes for about five minutes then cracked up. He rolled on the bed with laughter, literally howling. In a sad way he reminded me of Kurama. Then thinking about Kurama made me feel even worse. Sighing angrily, I grabbed a fistful of the baka kitsunes hair and yanked him to his feet. Instantly his laughter stopped as he realized I was controlling him with my hand.  
"Ok Youko you might have thought that was funny but I did not. Leave this body now and return Kurama back. If you do not do as I ask, I'll rip this hair out of your head." Giving him the most evil glare I could muster, I think I actually struck a chord in his insensitive heart. He backed down and slowly I started seeing him re-transform into a human. Letting go of the large clump of hair I held, Kurama's body fell to the floor. Kneeling next to him, I saw that his usually round happy face looked more slender and very sad.  
"Oh Kurama stop frowning! That's my job remember?" I forced my self to laugh, trying to make him smile again.  
His evergreen eyes fluttered open, a thin smile on his lips. "Sorry Hiei, frowning is your job. Heh not saying you look bad with a smile!" Leaning up he placed a kiss on my forehead and tried to make his way back to the bed. He didn't get very far when he had to kneel down again from pain.  
"Kurama, you're not strong enough to walk on your own yet! Baka half ningen!" I walked to his side, lifting his thin arm over my shoulder and hoisted him up on the bed. "You should listen to your human mother and take it easy! I don't want you to di-.get hurt. I don't want you getting hurt!" Quickly, I adverted my eyes from meeting his. I knew that if I looked into those mellow eyes I would have to tell him the truth about his health. That was something I could never do.  
  
*Yusuke Urameshi's POV*  
  
"God Kuwabara I seriously think Kurama and Hiei are keeping something from us! I mean they've been a lot nicer to each other, not like Kurama was ever mean, and they seem a lot closer! Do you think they could.be like.boyfriends?"  
The carrot top next to me shuddered with the idea. "I know Kurama's really nice and yeah he's kinda girly but he's NOT gay! That guys a chick magnet! How could he like guys when he could choose any girl in the whole universe? Anyways Hiei's too weird to like anyone, especially someone like Kurama. They may be friends but I don't think they could get any closer!"  
Nodding my head in agreement, I sighed. "Yeah Kuwa you're probably right. I just can't help but wonder ya know?" He nodded solemnly and we kept on walking to Genkai's temple. We were supposed to meet Hiei, Kurama, Botan, Genkai, and Yukina there for a meeting.  
The steps leading up to the temple loomed ahead of us, gleaming in the afternoon sunlight. Kuwabara, anxious to see his 'so totally awesome and sweet' girlfriend Yukina, ran ahead and up the stairs. Taking four steps at a time I followed the crazy in love maniac. Stopping at the top to take a breath I looked at the temple. A few feet ahead of me stood Kayko, (gahh hate English spelling but whatever! It's really Keiko!) my best friend and yeah I admit it the girl I planned to marry.  
"Hi Yusuke! Are you ok? I told you that you shouldn't run up the stairs so fast! By the time you get to the top, you're always out of breath!" The brunette scolded in a motherly tone, smiling all the while.  
"Heh yeah you're right. Oh did I mention nice skirt?" I snickered, panting at the same time.  
"Ohh Yusuke you are SO immature!" With that she grabbed my left ear lobe and dragged me all the way inside Genkai's temple.  
  
*Kurama's pov*  
  
"Mother, Hiei and I are headed out for awhile! We're going to go meet up with our friends ok?" I yelled from the doorway. I heard a faint "OK dear," and left.  
  
"So Hiei, nice to be outside again huh?" Smiling cheerfully down at the shorter one he just looked straight ahead as we walked. Frowing, I turned my head forward to and walked next to him in silence. Hiei hadn't been acting himself lately.well besides the fact that he'll actually let me touch him without attempting to kill me.  
"Hey Hiei? You'd tell me if something was wrong.wouldn't you?"  
The koorime looked up at me, a deep frown etched into his face. His eyes flashed and he looked back ahead of us.  
"It depends on the situation Kurama. If it was something that might kill you, no. Otherwise I might tell you. Why?"  
"Ohhh nothing you just seem rather down in the dumps today. Yet if you say you're ok, I'll believe you!" Smiling I reached down for his hand, shivering a bit when I felt its icy coldness. Without showing any change of emotion I felt Hiei gently squeeze my fingers, almost like he was reassuring me that he was ok.  
Smiling we walked like that in silence for awhile. The trees were beautiful right now, the tips of their leaves turning an autumn gold. I was so absorbed in my surroundings that I hadn't heard Hiei saying my name.  
"Hey Fox are you going to keep staring at the tree's or are you going to answer me?!" The smaller one tugged on my arm, trying childishly to get my attention. Laughing, I looked upon him, a grin breaking across my face when I saw his impatient expression.  
"I'm sorry Hiei, I wasn't listening. What was your question?"  
Sighing in a frustrated sort of manner he rolled his eyes. "I wanted to know if you needed help up these stairs! Seeing as how weak you've been, I figured you might like a hand!"  
Looking around I noticed that we had arrived at the stairs to Genkai's temple. I had been weak lately but Hiei didn't really think I couldn't handle walking.did he? "No thanks Hiei, I'm fine!" Giving him a quick grin, we started up the long staircase. I stumbled a few times but made sure to keep my balance.  
As soon as we reached the temple itself, I could hear the familiar voice of Kuwabara, calling out to his sapphire haired friend  
"Yukina, my darling! The brave Kazuma has come back to you! Oh Yukiiiiiiiiiiiiiina!" Laughing at the carrot tops proclamations of love, I continued towards the temple. As I continued walking, I noticed Hiei's hand had left mine, yet he was still at my side. Giving him a questioning look, he just nodded up at Kuwabara. Obviously he wanted our relationship to be kept in secret. Nodding, I pushed my hands into my pockets, still wishing it was Hiei's hand I was holding.  
  
"Hello Kuwabara. Still chasing after Yukina I see?" Smirking at him, he just looked back, a gigantic smile suck on his face.  
"I can't help it! She's the love of my life! Yukina, Yukina, you're not mean-a!" He sang, horribly off tune.  
"This is going to be a long meeting. Please don't make me sit next to the deformed blob." The youkai next to me stated the sound of hatred in his chilling voice.  
Laughing, we all entered the temple together.  
  
A/N God that was the worst chapter ever! *kills the chapter* I hated it! Ok I really need some reviews to boost my self-esteem with this chapter ok? Oh and when you're done reviewing go read Kuramalover321's stories! Thankies! Oh yeah here's more cookies! *throws more cookies out to you all* 


	9. Chapter Nine

A/N hey I'm updating again...because you guys are so friggin awesome! Seriously I have 66 reviews for this story (last time I checked) and that makes me so happy! Thank you all so much! Anyways I've been trying to lengthen my chapters for you all but it's just so dang cold in my basement so it's getting harder to type. For those of you who don't live in Michigan, it's FREEZING here! So just try to be patient with me ok? Thanks ya all! Oh before I forget you all get cakes! *throws out random birthday cakes* there ya go!  
  
*genkai's pov.woah I have to be an old lady!*  
  
I watched the entrance to my temple as four familiar figures entered. A middle-sized raven haired fellow, a tall red head, a carrot-top, and a small koorime all walking side by side. Smiling, they each came round the fireplace and sat in a semi-circle.  
"Welcome back to all of you. It's good to see you all could make it. There are some important matters to discuss. Botan, would you like to tell them?"  
While I sat down, a tall blue haired girl with a permanent smile etched into her face stood up. "Well as you all must have guessed, you're here because Koenma thinks he may have another mission for you all."  
"Oh man again?! Botan we just got back from our last mission! Don't we deserve a good little chunk of r n' r?!" Yusuke shouted out ignorantly at the perky girl.  
"Well Yusuke obviously Koenma doesn't think so! So shut up and listen! Now before I was so rudely interrupted I was about to explain the means of this mission. It seems that a new evil is trying to spread itself yet this time it's come to Ningenkai. That's another reason we're calling upon you four. You're already stationed here because you live here so it will be all that easier."  
Botan looked at all four boys before continuing. "You all should know this mission is dangerous both physically and mentally. You should also know that not all of you are going." At these last words her eyes rested upon the shoulder of the emerald eyed Kitsune.  
"What are you trying to say we can't take Kurama?! But he's one of the stronger members of the Reikai Tentai! What kinda stunt is Koenma pulling Botan!?" Kuwabara yelled, angry that one of the team members had to be left out.  
"No Kuwabara, Botan and Koenma are right. I'd probably slow you all down in the condition I'm in right now." Everybody's heads turned to look at the red head as he stood up slowly. "I haven't been doing very well lately so it'd be best if just the three of you go." With that said, Kurama walked out of the temple.  
  
*hiei's pov*  
"God this mission is lost if we don't get to use Kurama." I stated while standing up and following the taller demon out of the temple. Outside, I found him sitting on the steps leading back down to the path we had come off of. Slowly advancing on him, I laid a hand on his shoulder. "You don't have to act like you're not hurt Kurama."  
Sitting myself down next to him, he laid his head on my shoulder. "I'm not hurt Hiei," he stated, yet I could hear the tears and weakness in his voice. That hurt made me angry, made me feel like strangling Koenma for ever making tears come to my foxes eyes.  
"Kurama, they're just trying to protect you I'm sure. Koenma probably knows you're sick and is giving you time to get better." I said this out loud but in my mind I knew he wouldn't get better.  
"Do you really think so Hiei? I don't think that's what you really think. Koenma wouldn't hold anybody back unless they were dying or something! You know how stubborn he is." Kurama sighed, a deep long sigh. I could tell he was exhausted and upset that he had come here, only to be kicked back out.  
"Let's go home ok?" Standing up, I grabbed his hand and we both started making our way down the stairs.  
  
*Yusuke's POV*  
  
"So what's our mission exactly Botan?"  
The grim reaper looked around worriedly. "Well I was hoping to explain while Hiei was in here as he is a key part. I guess I'll just have to stop by his house.err his whatever he's living in and tell him the mission last. Anyways good question Yusuke! The three of you, Kuwabara, Hiei, and yourself are all going to find an ancient cure."  
"What does the brat have a runny nose?" Kuwabara asked a sneer on his narrow face.  
Botan normally would have giggled goodheartedly about this. Instead an extremely rare frown found its way over her face. "Oh Kuwabara I only wish it were that simple!" Suddenly the joyous girl broke out in tears.  
"Hey Botan what is it? Are you ok?" I asked, putting an arm around her shoulder. Kayko rushed to our side, followed by Yukina.  
"Sorry I didn't mean to offend ya Botan. It was a joke!" Kuwabara whimpered, afraid he had been the one to make the mirthful fairy cry.  
"Oh Kuwabara, it isn't you!" Botan sniffled as she looked into all our eyes fearfully. "You guys I have some really awful news. I was checking through my list today of the people who would die soon and found out something awful!" Bursting into new sobs, Botan hide her face in her hands.  
"Botan what's the awful news! You have to tell us, otherwise we can't help you!" I yelled impatiently at my broken friend. I looked around the room and saw the same look of impatience in everyone's eyes, even Genkai's.  
"Well you see while I was reading down the list I saw.I saw Kurama's name! He's going to die in less then three weeks Yusuke!"  
  
Right then I swear it felt like someone had put an arrow through my heart and twisted it. Kurama dying? He couldn't be dying. It had to be a mistake.  
"Botan are you absolutely positive? I mean Kurama's fine! He can't be.dying." My voice fell weak on the last word.  
"I'm so sorry Yusuke. I checked the profile and it's him alright." Botan whimpered, fresh tears rolling down her already stained cheeks.  
"So the great Youko's leavin' us.forever." Kuwabara stated, looking at his feet. He was never comfortable with sad situations and I could tell he was about to cry himself.  
"Actually it's funny that you say that Kuwabara. I thought the same thing as you. If Kurama's going to die, Youko should be on my list too right? Well I looked him up and he's no where on the list! Isn't that peculiar?" Sniffling, the normally bubbly girl stood up, holding her oar tightly in her hand. "Well I better get going. Koenma was expecting me back hours ago." Hopping on her oar with little enthusiasm, she flew off into the dark night.  
  
*kurama's pov*  
  
Hiei and I had arrived back at my house a little after the street lights had turned on. Shiori was already asleep so Hiei went up to my room with me.  
Now we were lying on my bed, playing Clue.  
"I think it was Mr. Green in the Observatory with the knife." I stipulated after looking at my cards.  
"Hey Kurama?" Hiei looked at me from across the board.  
"Yes Hiei, what is it?" I turned my eyes up toward him in return, waiting for his question.  
"Do you hate Mr. Green? You always accuse him of being guilty of murder. I mean does he symbolize hatred or envy to you or something?" Looking at his completely serious face, I burst into a fit of giggles.  
"No Hiei I just think he's guilty is all! It's just a game it means nothing really." I laughed.  
"Hn." He rolled the dice and moved his character right as there was a knock at the basement door.  
"I'll get it. Wait here 'k?" I said, standing up. "Oh and Hiei? No cheating!" I added with a wink as I walked out the door.  
  
*Kuwabara's POV*  
  
"Seriously Urameshi, what if he's lying dead on the floor at his house right now! His mom's never there and he could have died without anyone around him! We should go hang out with him or something! I'd feel better if I knew he was doin' ok." I looked over at my best friend as he walked next to me. His shoulders sagged under the depression we all felt and his eyes stared dully into the ground.  
"Yeah I guess you're right Kuwa. Hey for once you actually thought of a half ok idea! You must be getting smarter!" Yusuke looked up, his usual energetic spark back in his brown eyes.  
"Heh yeah I think it's from hanging around Kura- uh never mind. Let's just stop by his house.maybe spend the night ok?" I had started saying the wrong thing once again. Stupid Kuwabara stupid! I mentally kicked myself in the ass for that mistake. Then again I kicked my butt for every mistake so you can imagine I have a lot of mental bruises.  
I must have been thinking (yeah amazing I actually thought) on this subject for awhile because I hadn't even realized we'd arrived at Kurama's house.  
"Hey Kuwabara? You listening or are you too busy thinking about your kittens?" Yusuke shook me out of my daze with sardonic comments.  
"Yeah I'm listening! God Urameshi I have ideas too!"  
"Never said ya didn't. Anyways, when we ask him if he wants to hang out don't freak out and act like he's going to die. He probably wouldn't appreiciate it. If he wanted to talk about it, he'd bring it up ok?" Yusuke glared daggers at me, as if threatening me to say one word out of line.  
"Yeah like I'd be that stupid! Let's just go ok Urameshi?" I grumbled while knocking on the door.  
  
*Kurama's pov*  
  
Jogging down the stairs, I reached the door and opened it slowly. "Oh Hello Kuwabara! Hello Yusuke! What are you guys doing here?" I was slightly perturbed at seeing my friends show up randomly at my house like this.  
"Well ya know we were just in the area..."  
"Yusuke I live across the town from you. I don't think you were wandering around here at seven p.m. for no reason." Something was going on. What were they planning?  
"Oh right! Well actually we came over here just to spend some good ol' quality time with our favorite fox buddy!" Yusuke stated giddily, looking around my house with quickly swipes of his head. "You're mom ain't home is she?"  
"She is, but she's asleep. Come on in. Would you guys like to spend the night here?"  
"Yeah that'd be cool! We can stay up late and sleep in and.man I'm gunna miss these times." Kuwabara said heavy-heartedly.  
He's going to miss these times? Glancing up at Yusuke I saw him give Kuwabara a dirty look, making Kuwabara smack his forehead.  
"What do you mean Kuwabara? You can come over whenever you want." I was defiantly confused. Kuwabara was staring at me, his eyes filled with what looked like tears. "Kuwabara are you ok? You look as if you're about to cry." Turning my gaze on Yusuke I noticed his head was down and his fists were clenched.  
"I'm sorry Kurama I really am." He looked up at me, sorrow overflowing out of every pore of his body. Now I was defiantly worried.  
"Yusuke you didn't do anything! What are you guys talking about? What did I miss?!"  
"You missed nothing Kurama. These numbskulls are just being their regular idiotic selves and are crying for no apparent reason." Hiei had walked downstairs and was standing in front of me, almost as if he were protecting me from Yusuke and Kuwabara. I noticed his red eyes had taken on their familiar death glare and it was aimed at our teammates.  
"Hiei you don't understand. You weren't there so you couldn't possibly know his but.Kurama's going to die Hiei!" Yusuke shouted, looking at the koorime. His brown eyes looked blinded with fury and oppression.  
Hiei's eyes however widened and became just as sad. "I do know that Yusuke. The only person in this room who didn't know was Kurama!" His red eyes forced themselves to look at me. "What the idiots are saying is true Kurama. You're dying."  
His eyes closed tight as if he could close out the world if he closed those crimson eyes. Tears hit the floor as Yusuke and Kuwabara bent their heads and cried. Hiei slowly re-opened his eyes only to have large black tear gems fall to the ground making a quiet tinkering sound.  
If Hiei was crying I knew it was true.I was going to die. I hadn't noticed until now that I was crying too.  
  
A/N hahaha I am ending at a weird place! It's taken me forever to finish this chapter and it ended at the middle of the sixth page! So I hope you all enjoy! Read and review! 


	10. Chapter Ten

A/N well I am back! Last time I checked this story had 80 reviews and I love every single one of them! Even the flames! Thank you all soooooooooooooooooo much for reviewing me! I hope my story can keep you all on the edge of your seats until the very end. Also I apologize for the shortness of the chapter. I've been diagnosed with the most awful disease.writers block! I think I wanna go die under a rock now.  
  
*Hiei's POV*  
  
So the secret was out. Kurama was going to die and he knew it. I guess him knowing made everything about this situation seem much more real. Looking up at my Kitsune, I saw silver tears sliding down his pale cheeks. Suddenly he looked like a little three year old that was lost in the huge crowd at the mall. I ran over to him and held him in my arms. He leaned his head against my chest and wept bitter tears. That's when I remembered that the imbeciles were still here. Glaring up at them I spoke, barely above a whisper. "You two better get the hell out of here before I unleash my dragon on you. You have both already caused enough pain and trouble. Leave now!" I yelled in fury at the humans. Both ran out as fast as they could.  
Kurama was curled up in my lap, hiding his face in my chest. I could tell he was ashamed that he was dying. His long, slender fingers gripped desperately at my cloak as he tried to conceal himself within its folds.  
Seeing him lay there like that made me hold him even tighter. Black tears gems slid off my face at a quick rate and landed n Kurama's ruby hair. "I'm so sorry Kurama. I'm sorry."I whispered, putting my knuckle under his chin and making him look up at me. His emerald eyes had lost their abnormal happiness and now shimmered with tears. I kissed his tears away only to find more kept coming. I couldn't help him. He was slipping into a deep depression I could see it. I just couldn't pull him back into his normal happiness. "Oh god Kurama.I'm so sorry." For the first time in my life I was scared. No actually I was terrified. My first and only love was slipping away and there was nothing I could do about it.  
  
*Yusuke's POV*  
  
"Great going Kuwabara! You just HAD to say how much you'd miss him! God you're such a friggin' idiot!" I swore all the curses I knew out loud and made up some new ones. God that Kuwabara could be one hell of a dumbass sometimes.  
"Hey I'm not the only one who screwed up! You're the one who actually announced that he was gunna die! God Urameshi how come you always lay the blame on me?!" His beady little black eyes stared coldly down on me and I realized I actually had hurt his feelings.  
"Hey man I'm sorry. I'm just kinda stressed out ok? I know we both screwed it up.big time. Do you think Hiei'll forgive us? I mean he looked pretty pissed." I was worried about our team mates. Kurama was Hiei's closest friend.if he died what would happen to Hiei?  
"I dunno, he's a pretty big grudge holder. Hey um Yusuke do you remember what you said early? About Kurama and Hiei being in love with each other? Well I think you were right. You saw the way Hiei rushed to go help Kurama when he started crying. They really do look like they care for each other...a lot." Kuwabara asked, his voice hinting the fact that he was dead serious.  
I didn't know how to answer his question. Hiei and Kurama were two of my best friends. The idea of the being in love was kind of an odd thought. "I'm not sure Kuwabara and to tell the truth I don't want to think about it. I've got too much else to stress about then there stupid little relationship."  
"Oh.so I guess I'll be seein' ya Yusuke." The taller boy said as he walked down the street in the direction of his house.  
"Yeah, Later Kuwa!" I called after him. He raised his hand over his shoulder in a short wave and then disappeared slowly into the darkness.  
  
Now I lay at home in my bed wondering about the question Kuwabara had asked me. Did Hiei and Kurama have feelings for each other? Also if they did have feelings, what was I supposed to think about it? Half of me said that I was supposed to understand their feelings because they were my friends. The other half of me just said "ew." I wasn't very experienced with gay people and their relationships so I just knew about the stereotypes placed on them. Those stereotypes were what made me think disgusting thoughts about my friends.  
"Yusuke come and make me dinner!" Atsuko yelled drunkly from the other room. Groaning, I rolled off of my bed and went to fix the hag some dinner. Sometimes I wish my mom were normal so she'd be the one fixing me food.  
  
*Kurama's pov*  
  
After about an hour of Hiei telling me everything was going to be all right and that he'd help me get better, I settled down a little. We had moved to the couch and I was lying with my head in his lap. He had my hands clasped in his and had fallen asleep that way. Looking up at his slumbering form, I felt a sudden wave of comfort wash over me. I think at that moment I honestly believed that he could cure all my problems just by holding me here like this.  
"Suiichi? Suiichi I heard crying what's wrong? Suiichi?!" My mother walked sleepily into the room at that moment, obviously horrified at seeing me in a man's arms. Especially a man she didn't particularly like.  
  
"Oh mother nothings wrong. You probably just heard the TV or.something." I ended rather lamely.  
"No Suiichi I think YOU were the one crying. I'd know what my little boy sounds like anywhere. Anyways why is Hiei holding you so possessively?" She asked, her eyes narrowing considerably.  
"Umm.well uh mother you see.it's umm." I tried to tell her about my feelings for Hiei but they just wouldn't come out.  
"Do you have a problem with me loving your son Ms. Minamino? If you do I would prefer you speak your mind on it." Hiei had woken up and his garnet eyes now stared icily at the middle aged woman.  
Shiori's eyes were wide open but then she looked back and forth between me and the fire youkai and her face softened. "Do you really love him Suiichi?"  
Both Hiei's and her eyes turned expectantly towards me. Amazingly my voice came out, barely above a whisper. "I do mother. I do love him."  
Shiori just nodded weakly and gave a comforting grin. I could tell she was hurt that I didn't have a proper relationship with a girl but I figured she'd have to just get used to it. Abruptly her eyes widened again and her lower jaw dropped. "Suiichi what happened to your beautiful red hair!" She screeched.  
Looking at a lock of my hair to see what she meant I was surprised to see it was silver. Looking up at Hiei I saw him mouth the words "God not right now!" Then yet again my world welcomed in the black coldness of being unconscious.  
  
A/N Mwahhahahaha shiori's gunna find out kurama's lil' secret! Well not for another week or so though because I am dead tired and can't think of anything else to write! Nighty night! 


	11. Chapter Eleven

A/N hello everyone I am back! Ok last time I looked I had 94 reviews and I screamed...like seriously you guys should of heard me my mom thought I was seeing demons or something lol! But thank you all so much for your support with this story! I'll try my hardest to make it enjoyable! Just remember anything can happen to a story...when Crazy mongoose is writing it! Mwhahahahaha! On to the eleventh chapter!  
  
Disclaimer: I haven't put one of these up in awhile so I figured that I better remind everybody. I do NOT own Yu Yu Hakusho...I own Inu yasha! No sadly I don't own any anime...wah!  
  
*Hiei's pov*  
  
God Kurama sometimes has the worst timing. Right now was no exception. Right before his bewildered mothers very eyes, his body transformed into the most notorious thief, Youko. Even though the woman was a mere human, she had heard tall tales of a Silver haired fox that could have taken the nose off your face and you would never notice. Her eyes showed a deep fear and respect for the creature that suddenly sat before her.  
As for me I was angry. How could Youko do this? He was ruining the years of secrets Kurama had kept from this poor woman. Secrets he had kept to protect her. Now she would forever be in danger. I looked at the Kitsune sitting upon my lap who was looking rather proud of himself.  
"Demon! Demon please I beg you! Leave my poor son alone...what sins did he commit to have a demon possess him?!" Shiori cried out, falling upon her hands and knees in front of the great fox. Tears fell from her eyes as she semi-bowed to the thief upon my lap.  
"Foolish woman I did not possess your son. Your son has been lying to you since the day he was born! Look upon me wench...this is your so called sons truest form. You should be rather proud! Your sap of a child is truly one of the most powerful demons in all of Makai!" Youko looked down at the woman, his golden eyes glinting evilly.  
In a sudden act of anger I pushed the silver haired demon off my lap and stood before Shiori. Unsheathing my katana, I held it pointed at the Youko's stomach. "You harm her and I kill you. Sit down fox." I tried to put on a convincing glare but inside I was terrified. What if I really did have to kill the youkai? It would kill Kurama too...I'd be guilty of murdering my only love.  
"Obviously you forget how well I know you Hiei. I know that you wouldn't kill me...and you couldn't even if you had the guts to. I can smell the fear in your heart." The Kitsune perched himself on the couch lying elegantly on his left side. "Anyways I think it's almost cute how you say you hate humans but then you were so quick to protect this one."  
Don't Listen I told myself over and over. I knew the Kitsune would try to play mind games with me and that he could in fact dig his claws into my very brain and make me do whatever he pleases. "Youko since you're the one who destroyed the lies, you better be the one to tell Kurama's mother what has been happening to her precious son for the past sixteen years he's been alive."  
"Who is this Kurama? Hiei what are you talking to him for he could hurt you!" The woman whimpered pathetically from the floor.  
Scoffing I nodded towards the Youko, "He wouldn't hurt me. In fact I'm the reason he's here. Anyways Kurama is your son. It's his real name."  
Shiori looked taken back as I said the last part. There was a look of anger in her darkly colored eyes. "No Hiei, my sons name is Suiichi. What are you all talking about? And you, I don't know exactly what's going on but I want you out of my house...now!" She looked at the spirit fox while pointing out the door.  
Surprisingly Youko actually left. Well in a way. His metallic colored hair turned back to its rose red color as his body fell to the floor in a dead faint. Shiori, unsure what to do picked up the boys head and set it in her lap, pushing the hair out of his eyes. "I'm not sure what's going on here Hiei but you two have quite a lot of explaining to do. Now will you help me get him into his bed?"  
I nodded and helped her carry my unconscious lover upstairs to his room.  
  
*Kurama's POV*  
  
I awoke in a cold sweat, unaware of how I had gotten in my bed. My mother had fallen asleep in a chair next to me and Hiei was standing in a shadow, looking out the window with cold eyes. "Hiei? What's going on?" I asked my voice surprising hoarse.  
Hearing my voice, the fire youkai's head turned quickly to look at me. His crimson eyes softened as he walked closer and knelt down by my bedside. "Oh you passed out. Hey Kurama I have something to tell you that's...well its pretty bad news. Kurama, Shiori saw you transform into Youko. She doesn't know the whole story but I think you should come clean and tell her the whole story before it gets anymore out of hand."  
So that was it. The kind lady sitting next to me was going to wake up and nothing about our relationship would be the same. Its funny how one minute you can think everything is perfectly fine then the next your world feels like it's falling into a hole.  
  
A/N I'm SO sorry I had to end here! I feel like such a jerk for not writing in forever in then putting up this tiny horrible chapter but I swear on my life and Kurama and Hiei's (and heck Inu yasha's too) that my next chapter will be 5 pages long, include them telling Shiori about Kurama and...well maybe something extra! No matter how long it takes me, that's my promise!  
Love ya all for being so kind and patient with me so far!  
Crazy Mongoose 


	12. Chapter Twelve

A/N Ok you guys I am back and ready to start working on my five page long chapter! But first of all I want to thank all of you who have stuck with this story since the beginning! It's really inspired me to keep writing this story! And thank you to people who recommend this story to their friends and thank you to the friends who read the story after having it be recommended to you! Thank you all from the bottom of my heart!  
On to the chapter!  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho or anything much for that matter. Anyways if I did own it...I don't think Kurama and Hiei would be very happy with me! ^-^ hehe!  
  
*kurama's pov*  
  
I sat in silence, Hiei holding my right hand, both of us anxiously awaiting Shiori's awakening. It felt weird in my mind to say her name and try not to automatically think "mom." It's what she'd always been...and I had hoped always would be.  
The dark haired lady on my left suddenly stirred and her tired eyes blinked slowly open. "Suiichi? Oh Suiichi what happened? I had this awful nightmare that you had been possessed by a horrible demon and he said that he was you and...oh I'm just glad you are alright!" She blinked back tears as she threw her arms around my shoulders and hugged me tight.  
"Well actually Shiori, I umm...I have to tell you something that you might not want to hear." I felt like someone was stabbing my heart with a ton of little daggers, and then ripping them all out. I didn't want to cause this woman pain...she was the closest thing I had to a family. I didn't want to lose that. Looking at Hiei for reassurance that this was the right step to take, I continued. "You see I'm not exactly who you think I am. I'm not Suiichi Minamino, your son. I am really Youko Kurama, the hundreds of years old demon thief." I bit my lower lip and looked into her eyes, desperately searching for a hint at her emotions.  
"Oh no Suiichi you must of hit your head before I came home. Honey you know demons aren't real! They are only evil little monsters that haunt your dreams!"  
I was flabbergasted. I had just told the biggest secret I had ever held from her in my life and she thinks that I hit my head.  
"You wench he's telling the truth! Why else would it be so hard for him to say?" Hiei, who had been sitting quietly at my side for the whole conversation, burst out in anger.  
"Hiei, how dare you speak to me in such a tone? You better apologize young man!" Shiori chided.  
"No mother, Hiei is right though he did put it rather rudely. Demons do exist and I am one of them! Please mother you have to believe me!"  
She frowned and looked at me in concern. "Is your friend here a so called demon too?"  
Looking over at Hiei I saw him nod his head. I was slightly surprised that he'd actually admitted it but I was still glad he was trying to help convince her.  
Still she remained doubtful. "Ok then if you two are demons, prove it."  
  
*hiei's pov*  
  
God was this hag persistent. I had never had too much of a problem with her before but now I felt about ready to kill her. She wanted proof that we were demons, fine I'd show her proof! I'd find out her worst fear with my jagan and make sure it came true.  
"Ok then, Hiei and I shall prove that we are telling the truth. Hiei, would you mind showing her your jagan? Oh and Shiori...don't scream." Kurama cautioned, still looking out for the welfare of this woman.  
"I don't see why I'd scream..."The woman said, so obviously unprepared for what she was about to see.  
Sighing in frustration I slowly undid the ends of the bandana that kept my third eye a secret. Every human who saw it so far had screamed and this one was no exception. Letting out a blood curdling squeal, Shiori pointed furiously at my head, speechless. "Yeah, you humans care too much about appearance. Hn, if it was a demon seeing this he'd bow in respect." I said, my eyes rolling out of sheer boredom and thwartdom. (ha-ha I made up a word!)  
"Is...is that thing real?" The wench looked upon me out of sheer disgustion, and then upon the boy she had known as her son with the same disgusted look.  
"If you mean is it really engraved into my head then yes. Do you want to know what it can do? Or would you prefer I demonstrate?" My voice was cold as ice as I watched her stare at my forehead in pure hatred. Obviously she was the type to automatically connect the word demon to sinful.  
"Moth—I mean Shiori, please let me explain. Hiei's jagan is like the mythical third eyes...the ones that don't see normal things...instead of seeing you they see into your soul. It can be very useful but also very dangerous. Please say this is enough proof for you." Kurama looked at the woman and reached out for her hand, trying in vain to comfort her.  
Scared and confused the woman recoiled, pushing Kurama's hand away from her harshly. From this action I could see that the fox's eyes were full of hurt and that he was hiding deep inside himself now.  
"You evil whore! Don't you see how you're hurting him?! Even though he's not really your son you still care for him like one don't you?!" The anger that I felt towards this woman was past words by now. She could insult me and the rest of the demon race but to strike out at Kurama like that just made me feel a burning hatred. "You want to know something woman? He's dying! This boy that you have loved and cared for for so long is dying!" That last part should never have been said especially at such a delicate moment. Yet I couldn't help myself. The witch had made me so mad that the truth had just burst out of my mouth.  
  
"You're dying Suiichi? How...what's happening to you?!" Suddenly Shiori seemed to remember that she had played the mother role to this kid for a long period of his life.  
"First of all my name is Kurama...you must understand, Suiichi is not really real. He's just a bunch of lies! Please say you understand!" Kurama was starting to get agitated with this woman's slowness but I could see he was willing to wait until she understood.  
"Yes of course I'm sorry...Kurama. I guess it will take me awhile to get used to calling you that." She sighed a deep sigh then nodded as if signaling him to answer her other questions.  
"Ok well remember that Youko demon you saw earlier...the Kitsune?" He waited until he was sure she was on the same page as him. "Well that's kind of like another side of me. It's complicated to explain but he wants to take over my body and destroy my soul. So he's killing me for possession of this body. Do you see what I am saying?" He asked, reminding me of a boy training a dog to listen to commands. His patience with humans seemed everlasting.  
"But why does he want control over your body? Is there something he wants to do with it or something?" Shiori asked, this being the first half intelligent question coming from her lip glossed mouth.  
"Well that leads me to another secret. This one I haven't been keeping very long but I only kept it because I knew you would not approve. Now you have to promise to take what I am about to tell you into deep consideration before judging me for my actions ok?"  
Oh god...Kurama was going to tell her about us! I pulled at his arm begging him silently not to tell her about our relationship.  
"You see Hiei's more then what you would call a friend. We are closer then that if you know what I mean." Kurama said, looking down embarrassed. I prayed that his obscurity would be enough to hold him back from saying anything else about my connection to him.  
"Are you trying to say that he is your little brother?" Apparently the middle aged woman was really confused.  
"No I'm trying to tell you that Hiei and I are well...we are umm...lovers." Kurama's face turned as red as his hair, making his eyes seem more of an excellent green then they already were.  
  
*kurama's pov*  
  
I couldn't believe I had just told her that. I could already see the abhorrence growing her usually calm brown eyes.  
"You are in love with that...that monster?! How could you?! You may not really be my son but I did raise you! I thought I had raised you right too! You know very well that God looks upon same sex relationships as sinful!" The brunette shouted with raging tears in her eyes.  
"You also know that I am the same as him so that you just called me a monster also! Shiori you did raise me right. You taught me to love people for what is on the inside not for what they are or what they look like. I thought you were going to be considerate before judging us." I could feel Hiei's anger rising next to me but I didn't blame him. This woman had offended the two of us so much that I was starting to doubt my trust in her.  
Jumping to her feet, the one I had called mother for so long ran out of the room, her hands over her normally caring face. As soon as she was gone I felt a huge mix of emotions. Relief to have all my secrets out on the table and guilt at tricking this woman for as long as I had. Hiei slid one of his slender arms around my shoulders and kissed my forehead. "Forget about her for now Kurama. She will only bring you more pain."  
Knowing he was right, I leaned into his arm and nodded regretfully. I would find her the next day and try to talk to her rationally about all of this. It was best for us both to cool off first.  
  
*kuwabara's pov*  
  
After the other days events I was left wondering what to do for a long time. Kurama was one of my best friends and I wanted to make sure that he was ok. On the other hand though what if Hiei was there when I go to check on him...I mean Hiei and I had never been on the nicest of terms but now he was really pissed. "It's just not fair! I hate not understanding what to do!" I yelled in frustration, punching my pillow across the room. I watched as it hit the wall and landed with a soft thump as it hit the ground. Oddly enough it reminded me of the Dark tournament when Kurama had been fighting Karasu. He had sacrificed his own life countless times during that tournament so that our team could win and go home alive. Memories of that horrible place brought tears to my eyes. Then remembering I was a man I sucked up my emotions and sat at the top of my bed, desperately trying to sort my thoughts.  
"Wow little brother I knew you were crazy but you don't have to take it out on the pillow." Shizuru, my older sister had just walked in my room.  
"Ever heard of knocking? I was trying to think!" I growled.  
"I don't need to knock to come say Hello to my little bro. Now tell me what's on your mind. I know it must be bad because you were talking to yourself again." Walking over to me, she sat on the end of my bed. Flicking a cigarette out form her pocket, she light it with the lighter she had gotten from Sakyo before he died.  
"Hey sis put that out will ya? You know mom hates you smoking especially in the house." Staring down at her meaningfully she just shrugged and gave me her "And I care why?" look.  
"Look Kazuma, never mind me. What's up with you? You look seriously depressed and as your older sister I am concerned. I may kill myself for saying this later but I really want to help you with your problems." Putting out her cigarette for what seemed my sake, she looked me carefully in the eye.  
Sighing, I looked down avoiding eye contact. "What would you do if one of your best friends was dying?"  
I could hear Shizuru gasp. She certainly hadn't thought that my problem would be that bad. "Which one of your friends is dying? Yusuke, Yukina which one?" The sympathy in her voice was so rare that I felt like hugging her like I had when we were smaller.  
"No it's Kurama. Something is wrong with him. Koenma is sending us on a mission to get an ancient cure for him but it sounds nearly impossible. I really don't want Kurama to die Shizuru...he's one of the nicest people I know and he doesn't deserve a punishment such as death!" I was trying my best to be strong and hold back my tears but it felt like a full on war in my body.  
"Oh Kazuma...I'm so sorry! You're right, from what I know he's too kind to deserve this. I am sure you can save him though." Then showing an act of sisterly kindness she put her arms around my shoulders and gave me a quick hug.  
"Thanks sis I hope you're right."  
  
*Hiei's pov*  
  
Dinner in the Minamino house was so quiet that it made me want to yell as loud as I could. It was just me and Kurama at the table as Shiori seemed to have locked herself in her room. Kurama had tried for hours to beg her to come out and eat but it was to no avail. His voice was now hoarse from yelling through the door to her.  
"Hiei...I'm sorry that you've had to go through all this." Startled to hear his voice, I looked up to see the other demon looking at me sadly, his eyelids drooping over the emerald eyes in exhaustion.  
"Kurama don't apologize. I'm supposed to stick around and help you aren't I? Now stop looking sad and go take a nap or something. You look too tired to even move." My voice sounded a little cold but I could tell the Kitsune didn't notice. He just nodded and walked upstairs, stumbling over every other stair in fatigue.  
Smiling, I followed him and tucked him into his bed. I could tell by the look on his face that he was getting worse. Maybe the Reikai Tentai should go find that cure...and maybe we should go find it soon.  
  
A/N Hey I overdid my promise! I almost wrote six full pages! Sorry it took so long it's just I'm sick and it seems I am never gunna get better! Ok maybe I am exaggerating but I am sick! Anyways bad news for you guys we have a school musical coming up (It's the Music Man) so I will be busy with that! Good news for you all is that we also have spring break comin' up so I will be able to write during that short period probably! I love you all!  
Kelsey  
P.S. Please go to Fictionpress.net look me up and read Sophie's story. My best friend wrote it and I would really appreciate some reviews for her! ^-^ 


	13. Chapter Thirteen

A/N Wahoo It's spring break peoples! I'm so happy I could cry hehe! Yeah I have to take care of the neighbor's pets but that's alright. They have four dogs and two ferrets. Oh well I love animals (especially foxes ^_~) so it's not bad. I hope you are all having a good time right now even if you are not on spring break!  
On to the chapter!  
  
Disclaimer: Ok since you could probably sum up everything I own into short sentences with no words above two syllables I obviously don't own Yu Yu Hakusho. (Hakusho has three syllables people!)  
  
*yusuke's pov*  
  
I sat on my bed staring out the window, looking at the horizon. Worry had overcome my stomach and I felt bored as hell. Why hadn't Koenma contacted us about this new mission yet? I mean Botan told us very little about it and she said that Koenma would give us the details. I kept expecting the little baby to pop in my room out of no where and give me his usual greeting "yo." Sighing, I picked up the phone out of sheer boredom and called Kuwabara.  
"Hello?" Shizuru's low and lazy voice answered from the other end of the line.  
"Hey it's Yusuke. Is Kuwabara there?" I asked casually.  
"Yeah, let me get him." I could hear the older sister yelling her brothers name, instead of going and finding him.  
"Hello? Yusuke is that really you because you never call me..." Kuwabara had picked up the phone and said lamely.  
Putting on an intensely high voice I giggled. "No you silly, it's me Yukina!"  
"Oh hey baby what's up? Heh heh." I choked back laughter as Kuwabara tried to sound all macho for whom he thought was his girlfriend.  
"Nothing much except dreaming of you lover boy!" By now I had to hide my face in my pillow, I was laughing so hard.  
"Heh well who could blame you there? I am pretty desirable!" Who could believe this guy? Man Kuwabara really thought pretty highly of himself.  
"God Kuwa you really need caller ID!" I screamed in laughter, talking now in my own voice.  
"Urameshi?! God damnit Yusuke that was low! Messin' with a guy's feelin's like that!" The carrot top exploded.  
Still laughing like a hyena I tried to calm myself with deep breaths. "No, get over it Kuwa. I was just joking. I was gunna ask if you want to head over to the arcade or something. I'm bored stiff. You wanna come?"  
There was a silence for a minute while he thought about it. "No, I got somewhere else to go. Sorry Urameshi."  
"Wait, where are you going?" That made me think...what does Kuwabara do when he's not around the reikai tentai?  
"Actually, I was thinking over to Kurama's house to make sure he was ok. You saw how scared and sad he looked the other day. I thought maybe I could cheer him up or something."  
His comment made me smile. Of course with his big heart, Kuwabara would want to see how the Kitsune was. "Do you think Hiei'll be there? He didn't seem too happy to see us the other day." In fact he seemed overprotective to me but I didn't mention that to my friend.  
"He might be. You know how close he is to Kurama. Even if he is, that's not stopping me. Kurama has always been there and cheered me up in the past and now it's time I returned the favor." He stated triumphantly.  
"Ok then I have only one more question. Mind if I go with you?"  
  
*Hiei's pov*  
  
Outside it was pouring rain, lightening lighting up the clouded over sky. I sighed with my forehead against the window, staring out into the darkness of the world.  
"Hiei, are you ok?" Kurama came and stood by my side, his hand gently placed on my shoulder.  
Reaching up I grabbed that hand and sighed. "Kurama you should be in bed. You're never going to get better if you keep exhausting yourself."  
I heard him smirk as he put his chin on the top of my head. "Let's admit it Hiei, no amount of bed rest will cure what I have. So how about I just pretend I'm alright and get on with my life ok?"  
I could feel the anger he was directing at himself when he said this. It was like he thought his being sick was all his fault. Turning my body around, I gave his slim waist a quick hug and stood up. "Baka Kitsune. When will you ever stop blaming yourself for the world's problems?"  
He shrugged and stood up, grabbing my hand. "Let's do something Hiei! I'm sick of being inside and being sad! Let's go have fun!" He had a huge smile on his pale face, making his green eyes shine against the soft skin.  
I raised one of my eyebrows and looked at him cynically. "Kurama...if you haven't noticed it is raining. You are not going outside in the rain." My voice was almost a perfect monotone as I said that.  
He just stared at me awhile and then laughed. "Yes mother!" Obviously he thought it was hysterical that he compared me to his mom because he collapsed on the bed with laughter. Soon he fell over the edge, still laughing. Seeing this made even me laugh a little. How could someone so near death laugh so hard? Kurama never ceased to amaze me in that way.  
All too soon our giddy moment ended as we heard the doorbell ring from downstairs. I stood up to go answer the door but Kurama raced down the stairs and got there first. He opened the door slowly to reveal two young boys standing there, dripping head to toe in water.  
  
*Kurama's pov*  
  
"Hello Yusuke and Kuwabara! Come on in, you guys are soaked!" The looked at me with pitiful faces. Stepping inside my house, Kuwabara shook his head like a wet dog.  
"Hey Kurama we came over to cheer you up!" The taller boy said, his mouth smiling but his eyes looking as if they were about to cry.  
"Cheer me up? What do you mean?" As soon as I asked that I remembered what had happened the last time they visited. "Oh cheer me up I see! Well Hiei and I were about to do something...have any ideas?" I smiled at one friend then the other.  
Looking at me quizzically, Yusuke said, "Hiei does fun things? This is defiantly new."  
Laughing I nodded and pointed at the stairs, signaling for them to go up. Following their heels, I listened as Kuwabara walked into my room.  
"Hey Hiei what's shakin'?" He stated nonchalantly.  
"Nothing except your fat as you ran up those stairs. You need to loose some weight, human." Hiei stated evilly. I could imagine a huge grin on his tiny face.  
"I told you he wouldn't like us coming over Kuwabara!" Yusuke yelled.  
Walking into the room myself, they all stopped bickering. I got looks from them all as though I was a display in a freak show. Sighing irritably, I tried not to get angry. "You guys can you please stop treating me like I'm some piece of glass that's going to break the moment you remind me that I'm going to die? Just act normal."  
Hiei glared at the others and Kuwabara and Yusuke mumbled a quick "Sorry Kurama."  
Laughing I sat down next to Hiei on the bed. "So what do you guys want to do? You must have had an idea of what to do if you came over here."  
Kuwabara grinned with a bit of guilt and pulled out a stack of cards. "Anyone up for some blackjack?"  
  
After spending the whole day playing card games and watching dumb daytime television shows, I started wondering if I should tell them about Hiei and I. They were such good friends that I thought they might take it ok. But I kept having doubts that they'd get disgusted and leave forever. Taking a deep sigh I decided to take the risk. I had become famous in Makai for taking risks and making it hadn't I?  
"Hey you guys...I have something to tell you. I just don't know how exactly to tell you without you two freaking out." When I mentioned just two, Hiei looked up at me, knowing what I was going to say. His ruby eyes pleaded with me to stop talking but I had already started the conversation.  
"Are you going to say this whole dying thing has been a joke?" Kuwabara said, his beady eyes full of hope.  
"No Kuwabara, sorry but that's not it." I stated, smiling gently.  
"Well then what is it Kurama? You're freaking me out with the suspense!" Yusuke whined, fidgeting anxiously.  
Taking a deep breath I decided to say it fast and get it over with. Looking at their faces for what might be the last time I opened my mouth to speak. "You see Hiei and I are lovers but we didn't want to tell you because we didn't know how you'd react and I was scared you wouldn't be our friends anymore." I was sure my cheeks were as red as my hair but I didn't care. Everything was out on the table and there was no taking anything back.  
  
A/N hahahahhaa to see how Yusuke and Kuwabara react you'll have to read the next chapter! It's such a beautiful day that I have to get out of my basement and go have fun! Hope you all liked the chapter! 


	14. Chapter Fourteen

A/N I am finally back! The Music Man is over and school gets out on the ninth so I should be writing a lot more after that! Exams are coming up so everyone please pray for my brain...it'll be mush soon! Oh also there is one part in his chapter that may offending to church-goers. I apologize if it is...I just figured that it was the right way to express Hiei's attitude at that part.  
Without anymore ado, here is the much anticipated (judging from the reviews,) chapter fourteen!  
  
Kurama's pov  
  
Silence is loud when all you can hear is the loud thumping of your heart and the continual tick-tock of the clock on the wall. I had finally told two of my best friends my most treasured secret and so far, neither had reacted. Struggling to put a smile on my face, I chuckled uneasily. "C'mon you guys...at least say 'ew' or something. Please...say anything." I was sure the pleading was uncalled for, but this silence was way too uncomfortable.  
"So let me get this straight. Midget boy loves you? So he does have a heart!" Kuwabara had been the one to break the silence. Hiei shot him glares full of hatred but the carrot top just shrugged them off.  
"So...are you guys disgusted with me? Yusuke? Say something please I hate this silence," I glanced over at the raven haired boy with a guilty look.  
"I'm ok with it. Ok so it's a little creepy that the one person Hiei decides to care for is you, but heck I can't think of anyone better to watch out for him." Yusuke said finally. He clapped his hands together as though closing that chapter of awkwardness. "Well it's late so Kuwa and I better get going. See ya guys later!" Both boys stood up and started down the stairs to the front door.  
"I always knew Hiei was different..."  
"Shut up Kuwabara!"  
  
"Night Hiei!" I was already under my sheets and Hiei leaned over to kiss my head.  
"Night you stupid Kitsune." He mumbled.  
"Hey, I'm not stupid!" Pretending to be offended, I pouted as big as I could, and looked up at the youkai with huge puppy dog eyes.  
"Well you told the dufus and Urameshi about us...that what pretty stupid." He stared at me, a slight coldness in his eyes.  
Frowning, this time seriously, I grabbed his hand and sat up. "Are you angry that I told them? I'm sorry Hiei...I just thought that they deserved to know. I truly didn't mean to upset you." I held his hand against my cheek and sighed. I didn't like it when he was mad at me.  
"I'm not angry fox; I just didn't want the idiot to know. Now lie down and go to sleep." He kissed the top of my head, freed his hand from my grasp, and left the room.  
  
Hiei's Pov  
  
Shutting the door silently behind me, I slipped into the shadows and walked thoughtfully back to the room that was supposedly mine. Maybe the spirit detective and his lump of a friend weren't so bad. They had come out of their way to try and make Kurama feel better. These feelings of friendship too new to me so I shrugged them off, preferring to stick to my old mannerisms.  
"Who's there?"  
Turning swiftly, I looked to see who had spoken. Shiori stood in the middle of the hallway, clutching her purse, ready to knock out whoever had entered her domain. Stepping out of the shadows, I revealed that it was just me and started heading back to the bedroom.  
"Oh it's you Hiei. No, don't go, not yet. Please Hiei, I wish to speak with you. Hiei can you please turn and look at me."  
Sighing inwardly, I swiveled on my heels to look the woman in the face. "What do _you_ want?"  
Backing up a bit from the coldness of my words, she lowered her hand bag and tried to put a pleasant look on her face. "I wanted to...to apologize. I went to my church earlier and talked to the priest there. He said that I should try to be understanding of your relationship with my son...err Kurama. So I will try to put up with it."  
She smiled at me as though I was supposed to be proud of her for decided to give us a try. Humans are always so ignorant. "You had to ask someone else, who falsely follows in the footsteps of a god for advice on how to deal with your own situations? Foolish woman, if you truly cared for Kurama there would be no questions for you to have to ask anyone but yourself. Pathetic human." I walked angrily the remaining distance to my room and collapsed on to the enormous bed. Sleep soon consumed my body as I slipped into a world of grayness and no emotions.  
  
Sunlight filtered through the thick drapes on the window as I woke up to greet the morning. Still feeling slightly angry from the previous nights fight, I glanced at the clock. The red digital numbers showed that it was 7:10 a.m. Looking around the room, I wondered if Kurama was awake yet. In a stealthy manner, I proceeded down the hallway and up the stairs into Kurama's bedroom.  
When I got inside the room, I noticed the bed was made and that the area felt empty. "Kurama?" Peeking my head into the walk in bathroom, I looked around for the red headed fox. Walking up and down the upstairs hallway, I looked into every room and called out his name. I started jumping to conclusions, imagining horrible things happening to the poor guy.  
Peering into the room at the end of the hallway, I saw Shiori making up a bed. Swallowing down my pride, I decided to ask her if she had seen the mischievous boy. Clearing my throat, I got her attention.  
"Oh Hiei, I see your awake. You look upset...is everything alright? Look, I am really sorry about the other night. Can we just put it behind us? I didn't mean to offend you."  
I nodded, shrugging off the rubbish coming out of her mouth. "Have you seen Kurama? He seems to have gone missing."  
Suddenly she giggled as if this were a laughing matter. "Oh Hiei, why would he be here? It's Monday, he's at school!"  
Feeling stupid and embarrassed, I nodded and walked back down the hallway and the stairs and left the house. I might as well go wait till he gets out, I thought to myself as I headed down the street leading to Kurama's school.  
  
Yusuke's pov  
Of course the one day I show up at school, the teachers all decide to lecture over everything we've ever learned. Or at least it seemed that way. Staring jadedly out the window, I felt my mind drift over other subjects.  
So Kuwabara had been right...Hiei and Kurama were lovers. I still wasn't quite sure how I felt about that. Maybe it will be ok...as long as they don't act mushy in front of me. I don't think my stomach could stand to watch Hiei go googly-eyed over anything, especially Kurama.  
Speak of the devil, as I gazed out the window I saw Hiei walk slowly by. For some reason, I felt the crazy need to talk with him. The guy may hate my guts but I didn't care. He could be pretty cool at times and it would be a good excuse to get out of class.  
"Hey teach! Can I get a pass to the bathroom? I had a bit much to drink earlier and I think I'm gunna puke!" The teacher, dumbfounded by what I had said, quickly found a piece of paper and scribbled his signature on it. Handing it to me he mumbled a "don't feel pressured to come back soon Urameshi."  
As I started to leave, I heard a young voice yell out, "Yusuke if you're lying about this, I'm gunna kill you!!"  
Smiling I turned around and grinned sheepishly at the girl. "Don't worry, I'll tell you about it later Keiko!" With that I twisted on my heel and left the room.  
  
Running down the street, I glanced around for Hiei. Suddenly I spotted the midget crossing the road. "Hiei, hey man, wait up!!" I yelled as I chased him across the street.  
Turning around, he looked up at me in a some what annoyed way. "What is it you want detective?"  
"Hey cool off, I just wanted to talk. Mind if I walk with you? I'm cutting school so I just figured we could talk. I mean you look like you have a lot on your mind. Jeez that was stupid of me, of course you have a lot on your mind I mean with Kurama dyi-"  
"Stop talking while you're ahead, Yusuke."  
"Sorry Hiei, I didn't mean to bring it up. Hey wait a sec, what are you doing walking around anyways?" I felt bad that I had brought up Kurama's condition, so I tried to change the subject to something a little lighter.  
"I'm waiting for Kurama's school to let out."  
My eyes widened. Hiei obviously had no idea about anything that humans do. "Umm Hiei you do know what time Kurama's school lets out right?"  
"No clue."  
"School for him doesn't get out till 2:35. It's only eleven right now. He'd just be starting lunch! Man are you gunna have to wait for awhile!" I laughed thinking of Hiei waiting outside of Kurama's school for that long period of time. By the time I glanced back down to where Hiei was standing, he was gone.  
  
Kurama's pov  
  
Since it was such a nice day, the teachers let everyone eat their lunches outside. I was relieved to walk out into the sunshine and fresh air. Being crowded in a school with that many kids was suffocating. I was feeling kind of light headed so I sat down in the shade of a giant oak tree and leaned against the trunk. Shutting my eyes to block out the light, I thought that maybe I would skip eating and just take a nap. I knew that it wasn't right for me to be this exhausted after having slept practically all weekend, but I was too tired to try to find an explanation. I felt myself gliding off into a light slumber when someone said my name. Furrowing my eyebrows, I realized that they had said Kurama and not Suiichi...which would be impossible for anyone here to know that name except for Kaitou. (Sorry that's a spoiler for those who haven't seen the black chapter saga!) Opening my eyes wearily, I saw Hiei's small form in front of me. Wait...what was Hiei doing here?! "Hello Hiei! What brings you to my school?"  
"Why are you here Kurama? You know you should stay at home! Your foolish human ideals of getting the perfect education are putting everyone here in danger! Did you even think about what could happen if you turned into Youko?!" There was a deep anger welling up in his eyes, an anger I had never seen directed at me. He had never once yelled at me like this. My heart felt as though someone had taken a dagger and stabbed it through multiple times. Feeling a lump in my throat, I stood up and started to walk off of the school grounds. Hiei followed quickly behind, glaring at the ground.  
"Stop following me Hiei. You wanted me to go home, so I am. Are you chasing me just so you can yell more? You have no clue how hard it is to feel normal when you know your dying. That's all I was trying to do...be normal. Now will you just leave me alone?!" I ran off, leaving Hiei there broken and confused by my cold words. And for the first time...I was glad that he was hurt.  
  
A/N eeeeeeeek Kurama's being EVIL! Well it happens to the best of us. Sorry for the crappy chapter. Please review. Love you all!  
Crazy Mongoose. 


	15. Chapter Fifteen

A/N hey everyone...I apologize ahead of time for this chapter....I'm starting it (it usually takes a few days for me to write a chapter because I'm lazy) in a really weird mood. So yeah be prepared for some wickedness. Hehehe also be prepared for....uhhh some...ahem stuff happening between Youko and Hiei....I've looked at too much sexy Inu Yasha and Yu Yu Hakusho fanart today!  
  
hiei's pov  
  
By the time my immobilization from Kurama's cold words wore off and I got back to the house, I was in a weird mood. I felt angry at myself for yelling at Kurama and not understanding. Sad and confused were my other emotions right now. I can't believe that I had been so selfish! This whole time I'd been pitying myself, crying at the thought of Kurama dying. Really, I had never thought about how absolutely miserable he must be. Then again, he didn't exactly portray a young man wallowing in misery.  
Swallowing my pride, I walked up the staircase and entered Kurama's room, ready to apologize. What I saw almost made me yell. Sitting on the bed was Youko in a very regal position. "Hello Hiei. Why the expression of anger? I'm just out for a stretch." Smiling wickedly, the Kitsune stretched out his long limbs. "See? I stretched." Looking as if he were about to bust out laughing, I scoffed.  
"What are you doing here Youko?"  
"Just paying you a visit. I like being around those I love." Hearing his demonic voice mutter those words pulled at the strings in my heart, making me feel even guiltier for the little tiff I had with Kurama earlier.  
"Oh what's the matter Hiei? Having boyfriend problems?" Cocking his head in mock innocence, he looked at me through bright gold eyes. Eyes that had seen decades more then I had. Eyes that held secrets. Blinking rapidly, I noticed something different about the Kitsune in front of me. He had a look about him that said he was worried...something that said he was scared. Thinking quickly, I developed a plan.  
  
Youko's POV  
  
Hiei, who had been standing about five feet away from me, suddenly started to approach slowly. When he got close enough he slide an arm around my waist and pulled me down with him on to the bed. Reaching up he kissed me on the lips, fierce kisses. In a way he almost seemed distracted but I dismissed it for nervousness. "Oh so you're warming up to me I see," he cut me off with another kiss.  
His lips were icy as they traced their way down my chin to my neck, heading slowly but surely for my chest. Letting myself go for a second, I moaned from anticipation, making him smile a wicked smile. While this was happening I wasn't aware of the faint glow coming from his Jagan eye beneath the bandana.  
  
hiei's pov  
  
My plan was working. By distracting Youko with feigned passion, I was able to use my Jagan to read his mind. I wanted to know why he was so vexed. His thoughts were a bit dark, even for me. Finally I found something that seemed to be the reason for his shaken mood. In his mind he kept repeating "He wouldn't think of killing me would he? No of course not...he thinks it would kill his beloved Kurama! I didn't expect him to believe me when I said that if I die, Kurama does too. Oh well, it makes things easier. But what if he second guesses what I said and takes my life? He'd have his adored human back! I can't let that happen. He must not slay me"  
Hearing those words made my life take a one hundred eighty degree turn. Suddenly there was hope...Kurama wouldn't have to die! In an extremely rare mood, I started laughing from pure joy.  
"What's so funny Hiei?" I had forgotten that Youko was still underneath me, awaiting another kiss to his chest.  
Putting on another serious look, I continued false fervor for the Kitsune until the late evening. It was the longest Youko had ever stayed out, and the guiltiest I'd ever felt.  
Behind Kurama's back, I made love to Youko. He fell asleep in my arms, looking perfectly satisfied and content. I however had a very deep fang mark in my neck. It was the mating mark of a fox...a mark that would be there for the rest of my life.  
  
Sometime around midnight, I noticed that the Kitsune's silver hair started turning back to a deep scarlet. He opened his eyes and blinked them slowly, revealing that they were once again green and full. But as soon as Kurama saw me he looked away, a strange expression on his face. At first I was worried but suddenly I remembered the fight we had had. "Kurama? Kurama I'm sorry for how I acted earlier." I felt my pride drop down to my toes as I admitted that I was the one who was wrong. I knew I was doing the right thing but I wasn't sure he would accept me again.  
Hearing my apology his face softened until he finally smiled. "I think that's the first time I've sincerely heard you say that you were sorry. I appreciate that very much Hiei."  
I nodded as if saying "anything for you Kurama." I wasn't paying much attention though as he curled himself up against my chest and yawned sleepily. I also didn't notice when he drifted off into sleep. My mind was skimming over the topic of how I would find the courage to be able to kill Kurama.  
  
Kurama's pov  
  
I woke up somewhere in the middle of the morning and the first thought that came to mind was that I was late for school. Then remembering what Hiei had said the day before I disregarded my grades and relaxed. Staying home like this reminded me of the countless times Yusuke said he had skipped school and brought a smile to my face.  
Looking up, I saw Hiei was staring out the window, his eyes not really seeing what he was gazing at. He was too deep in thought to even realize I had woken up. I reached my arm up so my hand could touch the back of his neck and pull his head down toward me. Kissing him lightly on the lips, I smiled and said a quick "good morning."  
He gave me a half grin, which was half more then normal for the youkai. His eyes however were filled with regret and anxiety.  
"Hey, is something on your mind? You look upset?" Hearing my words he just looked down guiltily, adding to my suspicion. "Hiei what's wrong?" When he didn't answer, I moved so I was sitting across from him and I grabbed his small chin in my hand, forcing him to look at me. Moving his eyes to the right, he averted looking into my face.  
That's when I noticed that his neck was slightly red. Slowly and gently, I traced my fingers along his neck until I found the reason for the redness. Two deep fang marks were in the side of his neck. Marks that I recognized as mate marks...from my own fangs.  
Hiei grabbed my hand and tenderly moved it into his lap. "I didn't want to sleep with him...honest Kurama. I had to so I could make him think I was on his side. But I found out how to save you...it's just I'm not sure I'll be able to do it."  
I could tell that he was telling the truth but still it hurt. A deep kind of hurt that burns through your flesh and deep into your heart. Nodding, I leaned forward so that my head was against his chest. "I understand Hiei. Do what you have to."  
  
A/N Ok sorry for the shortness I promise to try to work more on this story! I have been really bad lately but I will try. Honest!!!!!!!! Ok well hope you liked the short craptastic fire fairy of the prairie's word not mine! chapter. 


	16. Chapter Sixteen

A/N I have no excuse for not writing but I tried to make this chapter funny for you all! No more delays here's the new chapter!

Yusuke's POV

"Keiko, I don't think I was supposed to tell anyone. Hiei will be pissed if he finds out that I told you."

"Yusuke I don't think he'll mind! Kurama and him make such a cute couple, I'm sure he'll want the whole world to know! Stop worrying!"

It was Tuesday evening and Keiko had dragged me through a walk in the park. Somehow the subject of couples we knew came up and I just blabbed to her about Kurama and Hiei. Of course, her being a girl and all, she wanted to go to Kurama's house to congratulate them.

"It's not like their getting married or anything. What's there to congratulate?" A dreading feeling had settled in my stomach at the thought of visiting with Hiei again.

"Well I think they deserve congrats for finally getting together! They've liked each other for ages. Hasn't it been obvious to you Yusuke?" She rolled her large brown eyes as if I was supposed to know things like this. Truth be told, I had always just thought they were fighting partners. I didn't even think they were friends!

"Yusuke stop dawdling! I want to get there before it gets too late. Kurama might be resting if we don't get there quick enough. Come on Yusuke!" Grabbing my hand, she tugged me along the rest of the way to the Minamino residence.

Ringing the doorbell we could hear chimes go all the way through the house. Soon there was a running sound coming down the stairs and Ms. Minamino opened the door.

"Hello, you're Yusuke correct? Are you here to see Suiichi? Or do you know him as Kurama?" Shiori's long hair was tied back in a messy ponytail and she looked like she had been working nonstop for days.

"Yeah I'm Yusuke and this is Keiko, my girlfriend and another friend of Kurama's. Is it ok if we see him?"

Smiling warmly, she opened the door a bit wider and allowed us to step through. "He's upstairs in his room with Hiei. Stay as long as you like."

Keiko stepped gingerly up each step, careful not to make sound in case Kurama was sleeping. I on the other hand was wondering what Hiei and Kurama do together when their alone in a room. Grossing myself out, I was relieved when Keiko knocking out Kurama's bedroom door got my mind out of the gutter.

On the other side of the door there was a loud thumping sound and Kurama laughing like a madman. Seeing his grin as he opened the door made me smile. I don't know what it is about him, but whenever he's happy his joyfulness spreads to those around him.

"Oh hello Keiko, Yusuke. Come on in! Hiei's a bit tied up at the moment, so ignore his rantings." Grinning like a little kid he let us in where we found out what he meant. Tangled in a mass of sheets and blankets on the floor, Hiei was trying to fight his way out of the mess.

"You see he was trying to surprise me by making the bed…as you can tell his idea didn't quite work the way he planned," Kurama chuckled. The red head got down on his hands and knees and helped the struggling demon.

"It's not funny Kurama. What are you two doing here?" He may have feigned annoyance at Kurama but his feelings towards us were genuine.

Keiko smiled and gently spoke, looking at Hiei with softness in her eyes. "We wanted to come visit you two. How are you doing Kurama?"

At the question, the smile left my friends face. "I'm fine," he whispered as though his answering would make everything final.

Hiei though wasn't so calm about what Keiko said. Standing up, he marched right up to her and glared coldly into her eyes. "Why the hell would you bring something like that up? Don't you see he doesn't want to talk about it?"

Keiko has to be the craziest person I know. First I thought it was Kuwabara with his macho act and love for kittens. But no, Keiko has less sanity then I could have guessed. Sizing up Hiei and standing to her own full height (which was quite a few more inches then Hiei's) she frowned and looked down at him. "I just asked to show I cared. Now lay off Hiei. You're not the only one who cares for Kurama." The brunette glared back with as much anger as she could muster until Hiei scoffed and went to sit next to Kurama on the bed who was smiling again.

"Well you two don't have to worry. I'm perfectly fine right now so stop fretting!" He grinned reassuringly which I admit, made me feel a bit better. If Kurama says something's ok then I'm going to believe him. He is a genius.

"We came here for another reason though! Yusuke and I wanted to congratulate you two on finally becoming a couple! Didn't we Yusuke?"

I had been hoping she'd keep me out of this but she elbowed my ribs forcing me to meekly say "Yeah congrats."

I swear to god Hiei's red eyes glowed at me. "How many people have you been telling Yusuke?"

Before I could utter a word, Kurama who was blushing as red as his hair spoke. "She was going to find out anyways Hiei. Thank you Keiko." I swear to god Kurama gave me a quick wink as if to say you're welcome. Without Hiei jumping down my throat I actually felt much better about visiting my friends.

Kurama's pov

After Keiko and Yusuke had left, I fell backwards onto the bed next to Hiei. Rolling on to my side I cuddled up next to his side. Sliding his arm across my shoulders, he kissed the top of my head and we fell asleep that way.

Waking up early the next morning I wondered how I was going to catch up on my homework. When I got back to school….wait that was if I go back to school. _You don't go back to school if you die Kurama_, I thought to myself.

Untangling myself from Hiei's arms, I got out of bed and headed downstairs. Shiori was sitting in the kitchen sipping on a hot cup of coffee and reading from the newspaper. My heart felt like cracking in half when she looked up at me with her sad brown eyes. "Good Morning Kurama." A warm smile lit her pale face as tears shined in her eyes. I knew it was her way of saying she accepted everything she had learned about me and was still willing to love me. Grinning back, I pulled her into a quick embrace. While holding her close Hiei walked downstairs, his eyes drooping with the weight of just waking up. Looking over at us, he rolled his eyes and walked down the hall to his room.

Glancing back down at the woman who I called mother I noticed a tight smile across her features. "Kurama, I have to leave for awhile on a business trip. I'll probably be gone for a week or so. Will you and Hiei be ok?"

I laughed before answering. "You forget I've been around longer then you have. I can take care of myself."

She chuckled, "I'm sorry I forgot. Well I better get going now. Tell Hiei I say bye. Be good you two!"

When she burst out laughing I blushed and threw a pillow at her. "Mom! That's so….wrong to hear from you!" Laughing I walked down to Hiei's room as she walked out the front door.

Hiei's pov

There was a soft knock on the door followed by Kurama's voice whispering my name. "Are you awake Hiei?"

"Yeah." I had been thinking of how to tell him what I had read from Youko's mind. It's not like I could just come out and say 'Hey Kurama, what do you say if I kill you today?' Well ok I could say that to Kuwabara or someone but not to Kurama.

"Hiei, you ok? You're kind of dazing out…is something the matter?" Kurama had sat down next to me on the bed and put his slim cool hand on my forehead. I could feel the calluses on his fingers from his rose whip. I closed my eyes and relaxed a little under his touch. "Stupid Kitsune, stop worrying over me. It'll give you wrinkles." I stood up from the bed and walked over to the vase of violets on my nightstand. Absentmindedly, I started plucking off the petals one by one.

Laughing, Kurama stood up and joined me. He pulled my hands down from the flowers and used his power to return all the petals to their correct place. "I don't think you have to worry about me getting wrinkles. I've lived this long without a single one!" He tapped my nose with his finger and walked past me, out into the hallway. "Hiei, will you leave the house today? I want to set up a surprise for you." Turning around, he cocked his head to the side in a questioning way.

"A surprise? You aren't going to bring a bunch of A class demons over for me to fight are you?" I raised an eyebrow quizzically.

Now it was my lovers turn to be confused. "Umm, no that's not what I had in mind." Grabbing my hand he pulled me in front of him and pushed me down the hallway. "Now promise you won't come back until eight ok?" Opening the front door he shoved me out, kissed my forehead and slammed the door. Front inside I could hear him laugh excitedly and yell "Have a lovely day Hiei!"

Kuwabara's pov

It was an early afternoon and the sun was pretty high in the sky. I was walking around park, showing off my mad muscles so everyone would know who the boss was around these parts. A bunch of girls stared at me and whispered to each other, giggling. I bet they were talking about how sexy I had become lately. That's when I tripped over something and fell flat on my ass.

"Heh heh oops sorry-"

"Watch it you lummox-"

"Hiei? What are you doing here…and in daylight too? Aren't you like a vampire or somethin'?" Every single time I saw this little midget I swear that his eyes had just a little more hatred in them for me. This time was no exception.

"Kurama told me to leave…so I did."

I was shocked. Kurama had kicked the little guy out! I decided to try and be a good friend. "Oh forget about him Hiei. You can do better. Hey you can hang out with me if ya want!"

He just looked up at me with half shut, glazed over eyes. "Right. I think I'll have to pass. Quite frankly the idea of passing time with you makes me want to rip out my own heart." With that said he walked off, his cocky attitude shielding his true emotions. Yelling after him I screamed, "You don't have to hide your feelings from me Hiei! I can help you heal!" With determination set in my big heart, I left the park and got on a bus. Headed towards Kurama's house with the stubbornness of a bull, I was ready to defend Hiei's tender heart.

By the time I arrived at Kurama's house my courage of a lion had shrunk to that of squirrels. I knocked timidly on his door. "Hey Kurama, I gotta bone to pick with you!" I tried imagining my voice coming out strong like those guys you see in gangster movies but instead it sounded like Winnie the Pooh.

In seconds Kurama opened the front door but what I saw was not what I had expected. I'd thought he'd look horrible and miserable and on the edge of death. What was really there was far from what I had imagined. Dressed in a black pair of slacks and an unbuttoned loose white shirt, Kurama's eyes sparkled but nothing could compare to the huge smile on his face. "Oh Hello Kuwabara, how are you?"

I realized I was staring and quickly tried to remember why I was here. Puffing out my chest, I stood my full height so I was a few inches taller than Kurama. "I heard you kicked Hiei out…what's that all about? I thought you two were…uh…umm…err-"

"Lovers?" He offered.

Blushing at stating the embarrassing fact I said, "Yeah. So why'd ya kick him out?"

The fox looked confused. "I didn't kick him out permanently. I'm working on a surprise for him so I asked him to leave. Is something wrong? Is he ok? I forgot to give him something to eat before he left! Oh god he could be starving!"

The worried red-head tried to run out the door but I stopped him with a stern hand. "You should finish your surprise. I'll look after the squirt for a day. Naturally with my incredibly awesome skills, he'll never notice me!" I put on my best convincing smile and the fox relaxed.

"Thanks a lot Kuwabara. Well I'll be seeing you I guess."

"Yeah, take care of yourself Kurama."

Laughing, my friend walked back inside. "When have I not?"

Stalking Hiei turned out to be harder than I thought it would be. He could always spot me hiding behind a bush or sitting in a tree near him. Finally he confronted me, more with his katana than with words. His threat went along the lines of "Stay away from me or you'll know how it feels to breathe with steel in your throat." After that I kinda caught his drift.

Kurama's POV

Everything was perfect. It was 7:45 and Hiei wasn't due back for another fifteen minutes. Walking up the stairs I sat down on my bed, nervously anticipating the night. I hadn't realized though how tired I was. As I lay my head back against the fluffy pillows, I closed my eyes and dozed off into a peaceful bliss.

Hiei's POV

8:00. It was finally time for me to return to my beloved. I didn't really care much for whatever surprise he had set up, I just wanted to be with him again.

I opened the door slowly to the Minamino household and was quickly hit with the scent of lit candles. The house was indeed dark but white candles of different heights had been scattered throughout the house. Red rose petals were scattered on the ground and they trailed a path up the stairs. Following the delicate petals, I saw they headed into Kurama's room. Upon entering the his room, I saw my love asleep on his bed, a serene look upon his gorgeous face. The rose petals were scattered on his chest and one had somehow landed on his pale cheek. Walking over to the boy, I brushed the petal off his face and held his chin in my hand. Leaning down I kissed him gently upon his satin lips and watched as his green eyes fluttered open and he smiled gently. "Surprise Hiei."

He braced himself up on his elbows and returned the kiss to me except this time his lips were hungry. One of his hands flew to my hair as the kiss grew more and more passionate. He pulled my cloak off my body and threw it across the room. Soon enough both of our clothes were over in a random pile across his room. I looked down upon his naked body and enjoyed the feeling of his warm skin against mine. I took his hand into mine and kissed it, as if promising I wouldn't hurt him. Then in one fluid movement, Kurama lost his human gained virginity and an ultimate bond was formed between us. I held him close as his heart beat faster and faster, my heart beating along with his and creating a beautiful melody. Lying gentle kisses along his jaw line, he laughed in exhaustion and pure joy.

"I love you Hiei." Kurama's sensual voice had barely come out above a whisper but I still heard him. My heart swelled with his words and I was quick to answer. "I love you too you baka Kitsune." He laughed at my comment and we fell asleep like that in each others arms. I held on to the hope that my love for him would be the one thing that could save his beautiful soul.

A/N ok….seven full pages. Please forgive me now! I can never apologize enough for not writing. But I will try harder during my breaks! I love you all! G'night!

Crazy Mongoose


End file.
